Cuestion de Creer
by Aimi-Murasaki0798
Summary: Fran y Squalo esconden un gran secreto que podría perjudicarlos a ambos o solo a uno de ellos, ¿Qué pasara cuando Xanxus se entere de el?
1. Chapter 1

Espacio de autora: hola, soy Aimi y esta es mi primera historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, esta historia salió del hecho de que antes no me gustaba el Yaoi, pero vi mi pareja favorita de Katekyo y me pareció que Fran era muy uke y me llego la idea de hacer a Fran mujer, si no les gusta esta idea o no le quieren dar una oportunidad le agradecería que salieran del fic y se vallan a otro.

Esta historia es un poco Ooc porque hay mucho amor entre el B26 y el XS. Y también habrá algunos OC. Bueno sin más distracciones aquí está el fic.

_-Pensamientos-, _-dialogo-, (pensamientos de la autora)

Advertencia: cambio de género de algunos personajes.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn para el cuerpo y Pertenece Akira Amano

Pd: perdonen los errores de ortografía.

Cuestión de creer.

_-Era difícil no pensar en la arcobaleno, ella era, es y será la única chica en mi vida, la única que realmente eh amado, cada gesto y palabra de aliento de parte de ella me daba fuerzas para continuar- _O al menos eso era lo que el príncipe de Varia pensaba, desde que su querida Mammon murió por el efecto Tri-ni-set no ha vuelto a ser el mismo príncipe arrogante claro está que no lo iba a mostrar, ningún tonto plebeyo tenía derecho de verlo triste.

Ya habían pasado diez años y llego su pesadilla viviente, el "chico" que se encargaba de arruinar su vida que se hacía llamar a si mismo remplazo de Mammon lo cual le hervía la sangre_ "nadie es el remplazo de ell_a" pensaba para si el príncipe pero con el tiempo fue dejando ese pensamiento después de la batalla contra Bluebell el hecho de ver a Fran salvarlo otra vez le hacía cada vez darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el peliverde

Pov Bel

_Esto no puede estar pasándome ¿verdad?, no creo que realmente me esté volviendo gay es imposible que me atraiga alguien como Fran, esa maldita rana que odio tanto…_De repente alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación – ¿quién?- dije en voz alta para que me escuchara quien sea que se atrevía a molestarme –Bel-senpai dice el divis-senpai que la cena ya está lista y que baje- dijo el chico que no se iba de mis pensamientos en estos momentos –maldita rana el príncipe decide cuando quiere bajar, ahora lárgate- le grite –senpai Baka y me va a negar que tiene hambre- dijo con su tonta voz monótona, en ese momento me sonó el estómago, chasque la lengua y abrí la puerta, -con que esa rana se fue ¿eh?- dije con voz tranquila hablando solo –supongo que bajare en un momento, me voy a esperar – dije y entre de nuevo a mi cuarto

Pov Flan

-Baka senpai de verdad que es…. ¿Are? Bossu, ¿que son esos papeles?- Dije con curiosidad, luego voltee a ver al estúpido capitán de pelo largo y estaba un poco preocupado

-son las actas de nacimiento tuyas y de la escoria de Squalo que le solicite a algunos subordinados- dijo el Bossu enojado un momento si esas eran nuestras actas de nacimiento significa que… -¿¡Por qué demonios me ocultaron que ambas son mujeres escorias!?- dijo levantándose de la mesa bruscamente lo que me asusto y Squalo ni se diga ya que estaba a la par de Xanxus

–Esto es grandioso Bossu, al fin tendré un par de hijas y no solo hombres, estoy tan emocionada-dijo Lussuria feliz estirando el dedo meñique sobre su boca –divis senpai no deberías decir esas cosas- le dije un poco asustada (si ya lo admite) temiendo por mi vida –escorias- fue lo único que dijo Xanxus antes de retirarse del comedor

-VOOI Fran creo que ya deberías desaparecer la ilusión, ya todos lo saben después de todo ¿no?- dijo o grito Squalo – ¿segura?-le dije yo, ella asintió y yo solo le hice caso y desvanecí la ilusión, divis senpai se quedó viéndonos con una sonrisa y un sonrojo y Levi bueno a nadie le importa Levi

Pov Bel

Baje por fin y me quede impactado con lo que vi, Fran tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, sus caderas estaban más ensanchadas y era más baja cuando se voltio la vi mejor su cara era más fina y delgada tenia busto y no se veia inexpresiva, ante aquella visión no puede evitar sonrojarme, menos mal queel cabello tapaba aquel rosado en mis mejillas, ella tambien se sonrojo y desvio la mirada

-Oh Bel-chan pasa, ¿verdad que Squalo-chan y Fran-chan se ven muy lindas?- dijo Lussuria, no me habia percatado que Squalo tenia el pelo ligeramente mas corto, su cara era mas fina, sus cejas eran mas delgadas, su cadera igual estaba ensanchada y tambien tenia busto -¿Qué rayos paso, de apuesta me perdi?-dije atonito –VOOI la verdad es que Fran mantenia una ilusion en ella y mi para parecer hombres pero realmente somos mujeres- dijo Squalo hasta la voz cambio ya no era esa voz que aturdia con su general grito si no que era una voz mas fragil, se asemejaba a Bianchi de los Vangola

-les explicaremos todo, vamos a la sala- dijo Squalo el cual digo la cual estaba un poco enojada oirritada a mi parecer lo que era malo para todos –yo voy a escuchar esa historia tambien- dijo el jefazo con la cara de te-voy-a-matar de siempre hacia Squalo

Fin Pov Bel

-bueno todo empezo cuando Shishou me pidio que probara mi habilidad de ilusionista, pero no sabia como demostrarlo asi que Squalo-ne san se ofrecio para ser mi muñequito de pruebas, asi que la hice que se pareciera a un hombre, pero en eso Xanxus y Lussuria estaban en peligro y Squalo-ne san los ayudo, no se si lo recuerdan, la cosa es que se unio a Varia pero como Varia solo acepta hombres aparte de mi prosededora Mammon por ser un Arcobaleno, me pidio que mantuviera esa ilusion lo cual hice hasta que Mammon se dio cuenta y ella siguio la ilusion para que yo pudiera descansar, claro no sin antes pagarle una buena suma de dinero pero como ella murio yo tuve que seguir con la ilusion y para mi comodidad Squalo-ne san me sugirio a mi para ser la nueva ilusionista de Varia, por lo cual yo tuve que hacer una ilusion en mi misma para entrar sin incombenientes y hacer mas facil la ilusion de Squalo-ne san- explico flan, su voz es muy diferente, suave pero sin perder ese toque monotono pero afeminado, era ligeramente mas agradable que antes y menos irritante

-Squ-chan siempre a sido mujer, no puedo creerlo despues de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿por eso nunca quisiste ir a las aguas termales con nosotros y te quedabas con Mammon?- pregunto Lussuria, Squalo solo asintio –me siento de sierta forma incomodo- dijo Levi pero todos lo ignoraron olimpicamente (como siempre)

–eso significa que tendre que despedirlas- dijo Xanxus –¡¿VOOOOI Porque demonios tendrias que hacer eso?!- grito Squalo mas enojada que nunca, pero no le dio mucho tiempo ya que Xanxus le tiro un banco en la cabeza la cual la dejo tirada en el piso, a todos les salio una gota en la cabeza ante esta accion de su violento jefe –me esperaba que solo fuera yo debido a que tienen mas confianza con Squalo-ne san- dijo Fran lo que dejo espantado a Bel (sin demostrarlo) _–¿la rana se quiere ir? Me niego a perder a mi sirviente favorita, eso nunca- _penso Bel enojado

-lo que tu prefieras escoria, de todos modos Sawada dijo que reviviran a los Arcobalenos pronto por lo que no nos tenemos que preocupar por un ilusionista si va a volver Mammon, por mi te puedes ir y nunca volver, pero Squalo se quedara, empaca tus cosas y mueve ese trasero fuera de aquí, a menos de que alguien se oponga a que Fran se vaya, hoy ando de buenas asi que olvidare quien lo dijo, si al menos alguien se opone te quedas y Squalo no cuenta- dijo Xanxus con cara de "me despertaron en medio de mi plasida siesta" el cual fue Levi

-_que hago, no voy a humillarme diciendo que yo si quiero que se quede pero de verdad no quiero que se vaya- _pensaba Bel haciendose un lio en su interior –creo que deberias darle tiempo hasta que Mammon vuelva Xanxus- dijo Lussuria, a Fran se le iluminaron por un momento los ojos hasta que dijo lo de Mammon, cualquiera que la conociera de verdad diria que estaba apunto de llorar –no se preocupe Bossu me ire cuando ella vuelva lo digo de verdad- dijo Fran, Squalo pudo notar como estaba apunto de llorar –de acuerdo cuando Mammon vuelva te quiero fuera de mi vista- dijo Xanxus el cual se fue a su oficina y cerro la puerta deun puertazo

–Fran-chan te juro que te haremos una fiesta de despedida super linda- dijo Lussuria y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la pequeña empezo a llorar silenciosamente solo Bel y Squalo notaron como iban cayendo las lagrimas de la menor –me voy a empacar despues de todo tengo una semana para irme- dijo Fran disimulando muy bien la voz y se fue corriendo a su habitacion, esta imagen le partio el alma si es que tenia a Bel, Squalo se fue tras ella y a Bel le seguia sin salir la voz

-Fran, Fran, Fran ¡FRAN ESCUCHAME!- gritaba Squalo golpeando la puerta de la habitacion de la recien despedida

En la habitacion de la muchacha era un lio la pobre estaba sentada tapandose la cara con las rodillas llorando desconsoladamente y por la ventana Bel observaba subido en la rama de un arbol _–me esta partiendo el corazon ver esto, jamas crei a Xanxus capaz de despedir a Fran de esa manera, debi decir algo para que no pasara esto, jamas la habia visto llorar- _pensaba Bel mientras veia, sentia una opresion en el pecho, ¿culpa? Posiblemente, el pudo haber dicho algo como lo dijo Xanxus, no se imaginaba como debia estar sintiendose la peliverde, de seguro traicionada _no puedo seguir viendo esto- _penso y se fue de ese arbol

-¡FRAN DEJAME ENTRAR AHORA! Decia (gritaba) Squalo despues de media hora de insistir que le abriera, iba a patear la puerta cuando por fin se abrio y pudo ver una silueta pequeña con la cara roja del llanto, lagrimas en los ojos y aun saliendo, los labios partidos, la ropa desordenada y una mirada perdida, una imagen terrorifica según Squalo, jamas habia visto a la chica asi tan fragil y horrible –¿que quieres?- dijo incluso su voz estaba apagada -¿estas bien?- Squalo se pego una bofetada mental era logico que la chica no estaba bien –perfecta y con ganas de volver a Francia con mi hermana y mi abuela las cuales de seguro ya ni me recuerdan- dijo otravez entrando en llanto y abrazando fuertemente a la mayor y diciendo cosas incoherentes y susurrando cosas como "no me quiero ir" "me encariñe con estos idiotas retrasados" y cosas asi no parecia la Fran de siempre; arrogante, molesta, troll e inexpresiva.

Y de lejos estaban Lussuria, Levi y Bel viendo lo que pasaba –me duele demasiado ver esto- dijo Lussuria –y porque no hablaste- dijo Levi –¿porque no lo hiciste tu?- dijo Lussuria –Fran no me agrada- dijo Levi –Ok tengo una semana para decirle lo que siento- dijo Bel pensando en voz alta –¿espera que Bel-chan te gusta Fran? –etto…. Si- dijo Bel –te ayudare a decirle- dijo Lussuria –¿de acuerdo?- respondio Bel

Y desde ese momento empezo la cuenta regresiva para Bel.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, la verdad este es el primer fic que publico y me dolio escribir la escena esa de Fran asi que que me meresco, porfavor dejen reviews si no voy a querer continuar y ocupo motivacion asi que gracias por leer y espero leer muchos comentarios n.n bueno chais.


	2. Primer Dia

Segundo cap.:

Hola, muchas gracias a rikka por el review, realmente me motivo para seguir escribiendo, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, en todo caso tratare de mejorar a la hora de escribir para ser más emotivo y que se vean como una verdadera pareja. Me va a llevar tiempo acoplar a Xanxus y Squalo como una pareja porque es el jefazo.

Nos leemos abajo

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano

El primer día

Bel y Lussuria estaban sentados en la sala, eran como las nueve de la mañana y todos estaban en lo suyo, Squalo entrenando, Xanxus organizando el papeleo de despido de Fran y Levi no se

-¿Bel-chan, donde piensas decírselo?- dijo Lussuria con una libretita y un lápiz en la mano para planear la confesión perfecta para que Fran no lo rechazara, Bel estaba enfrente de él, esperando que a lo mejor su dignidad siguiera intacta –ni siquiera sé si se lo quiero decir divis-Luss- dijo un poco irritado, cuando se escuchó unas pisadas bajar las escaleras

Ambos se cayeron del sillón por la impresión y se fueron detrás del sillón más largo para que no los vieran, Bel asomo la cabeza y vio a una Fran con pijama que consistía de una camisa ligera de una vaca, unos pantalones largos de pollitos, el cabello desordenado, pantuflas de las vacas de Minecraft, tenía los ojos rojos y ojeras

-¿quién es Bel-chan?- pregunto Lussuria al ver a Bel con cara de shock –Fran- le respondió el príncipe de quien sabe que, Lussuria se asomó y casi pega un grito al ver a la chica en ese pésimo estado –dile algo divis-Luss- dijo Bel que empezó a picarlo

–ok- respondió el chico con complejo de chica –Fran-chan, ¿quieres algo de desayunar?- dijo Lussuria al entrar en la cocina después de ella, la chica se asustó al pensar que posiblemente era el jefazo –oh solo eres tu divis-senpai- dijo con cierta molestia al ver a uno de los chicos que no la defendió ante Xanxus la noche anterior, su voz sonaba apagada y ronca, seguro de llorar

– ¿Quieres cereal o huevo con tostada?- dijo Lussuria preparando la comida –solo quiero jugo, no se moleste- dijo buscando en la nevera, jugo de naranja –no eres una molestia Fran-chan- dijo Lussuria –aja si claro, no se tendrán que molestar por mi pronto- dijo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador y yendo a la puerta, pro al abrirla cayo Bel al piso de cara -itai- dijo Bel sobándose la cabeza, pero al subir la cabeza se encontró con esa imagen de Fran viéndolo con curiosidad –¿Qué hace aquí Baka-senpai?- dijo Fran al ver al rubio

–etto…- no sabía que decir y Lussuria lo ayudo –al fin llegas Bel-chan, ¿estás listo para desayunar?, eres el único que faltaba- dijo Lussuria con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza –si estoy hambriento- dijo y se levantó de la nada y se fue a la mesa fingiendo hambre –bueno, estaré en mi habitación-dijo Fran volviendo a abrir la puerta –espera Fran-chan- grito Lussuria –¿hm?- dijo Fran por lo bajo para mostrarle a su divis-senpai que lo estaba escuchando –Bel-chan se quiere distraer y aprovechar que no tiene una misión hoy, así que me ofreció ir al cine, pero yo si tengo una misión con Levi así que ¿porque tu no lo acompañas? Xanxus nos dijo que en toda esta semana no tendrás misiones- invito Lussuria –si a Bel-senpai no le molesta que yo vaya, está bien dime a qué hora para alistarme, porque si ya lo notaron parezco indigente- dijo señalándose a sí misma, -a las cuatro ranita- dijo Bel al fin recolectando valor para decirlo –ok- dijo al fin yéndose por las escaleras

-shishishi Los príncipes no agradecen, pero en vista que me ayudaste a invitar a Fran, gracias- dijo Bel _–como me costó decir eso-_ pensó Bel –de nada Bel-chan ahora ve a arreglarte- dijo Lussuria –no, así estoy bien- dijo Bel, el cual tenía el uniforme de varia –no, ve a cambiarte- dijo Lussuria y lo empezó a empujar hacia arriba pero choco con Squalo la cual venia bajando con su uniforme nuevo que prácticamente era el mismo pero la chaqueta bajaba en un vestido y en vez de un pantalón eran unos leggings con el mismo estampado de Varia y sus botas eran las mismas pero con un tacón un poco grande

-¿VOOI que diablos te pasa?- dijo Squalo, Lussuria y Bel se le quedaron viendo con un sonrojo -¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?- dijo Squalo irritada –no y eso me preocupa, hasta me pareces linda- dijo Bel, a Squalo le dio un pequeño sonrojo, luego Bel se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho –debo ir a un psicólogo después de haber dicho eso- dijo subiendo hasta su cuarto para poder cambiarse y prepararse para su cita con la peli verde.

–Squ-chan tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo Lussuria –no te voy a poner crema en el mechón rojo Lussuria, la última vez los perros me siguieron todo el día por el olor a vainilla- dijo recordando ese hecho –no, no era eso, ¿tú tienes estilo a la hora de vestirte?- pregunto Lussuria –si, ¿Por qué?- dijo Squalo, Lussuria se le acercó al oído para contarle lo que tenía en mente.

En eso va pasando Xanxus y ve a Squalo y a Lussuria tan juntos y una increíble rabia apodero al azabache (más de la que por lo general siente) y cargo su pistola y espero a que se separaran, cuando por fin paso Squalo salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Fran y por fin soltó el gatillo y le disparo a Lussuria, este se golpeó fuerte y quedo ahí inconsciente –escoria- dijo Xanxus y se fue de nuevo a su oficina.

Pov Squalo

Fui a mi armario a buscar algo para Fran, no puedo creer que a Bel le guste mi imouto, y mucho menos que hoy vayan a salir, pero bueno cuando abrí mi armario saque una llave de un cajón que se abría con otra llave la cual estaba debajo de mi cama de ahí saque un conjunto que a mi parecer era perfecto para una chica de dieciséis años, luego saque mi maquillaje, el cual nunca use y me fui al cuarto de mi imouto, no sin antes guardar la llave dentro del cajón y la otra llave en la cama

-Fran, puedes abrirme- le dije, tenía miedo de que siguiera llorando, anoche estuve todo la noche consolándola hasta que se durmió, la puerta se abrió y una mano me jalo al interior del cuarto -¿Qué pasa?-le dije sorprendida de que Fran estaba con un paño que le cubría el cuerpo y otro paño que le cubría el cabello y su cara ya no tenía esas ojeras ni tenía los ojos rojos del llanto que se llevó –que rápida- le dije –¿ya lo sabes?- me dijo, yo asentí –Lussuria me dijo que te ayudara con la ropa- le dije ella se sorprendió, pero luego suspiro de alivio –la verdad que estaba un poco inquieta por cual ropa ponerme- dijo Fran con evidente alivio a que yo me encargue del vestuario -¿a qué hora te cito Bel?- le dije, yo ya sabía que le gustaba Bel por lo que asumí que estaba nerviosa –cuatro- me dijo, yo revise la hora en mi reloj, ya faltaban tres horas –apresúrate- la empuje al baño y le pase toda la ropa para que se cambiara

Pov Fran

Squalo-ne san me dio una blusa morada de manga larga muy linda y cómoda con una torre Eiffel en el centro , un pantalón jeans tubo negro y unas converse bajas negras con cordones morados –ella sabe que me gusta vestirme así- me dije a mi misma y me empecé a vestir, cuando salí ella me sentó en la cama y me puso una sombra gris que casi no se notaba, me puso encrespador y un muy leve color rosa en los labios, luego me arreglo el cabello, y me dio una prensa de una rana –irónico ¿no?- me dijo ella mientras me la ponía y yo me reí un poco, a Squalo definitivamente era a la que más iba a extrañar, luego me volvieron los recuerdos de anoche

Sentí como si me hubiesen apuñalado por la espalda, en especial por Bel-senpai, yo sabía que él quería a Mammon pero creí que se había encariñado conmigo un poco (si supieras Fran, Baka Bel), suspire y borre esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ellos no merecían que llorara más por ellos –bien ya estas lista- me dijo Squalo y me mire al espejo

–de tanto verme como hombre no recordaba cómo era así- dije nostálgica –oye le conté a Mukuro que te ibas a ir de Varia y me dijo que te diera esto- me dijo Squalo extendiéndome una caja de arma y un anillo –dijo que era de Verde pero que se lo quito y ahora te lo da, tranquila es de niebla- dijo y me puse el anillo y abrí la caja era un zorro hembra con llamas celestes en las orejas y ojos azules como del tamaño de Uri –es muy linda- dije –chiu- dijo la zorrita (no sé cómo hacen los zorros así que va a decir eso) –¿así hacen los zorros? Dije yo –ni idea- me dijo Squalo –bueno ya que- dije

Pov Bel

Ok se supone que ya estoy listo y falta una hora así que me quedare aquí pensando cómo se lo diré, tenía puesta mi usual camisa morada con rayas negras un pantalón negro y una Vans negras Lussuria me dijo que si llevaba la corona me iban a saltar pero no le creí así que lo voy a llevar

Me acosté en mi cama y sentí un bulto moverse al lado mío –pero que cara… ah eres tu Mink- dije viendo a mi visón dormido en mi cama, lo tome entre mis brazos y lo acomode en mi pecho – ¿tú qué piensas Mink?- le dije, él bostezó y se acurruco más, me levante y lo puse en su camita que estaba al lado de la mía, -bueno Mink ya me tengo que ir-

Ya son las dichosas cuatro de la tarde, me decidí por ver una película de comedia y gracias a Levi al que le pidió (obligo) que lo ayudara a conseguir las entradas.

-¿Dónde estará?- pensé para mí mismo –VOOI Bel- escuche el tan hermoso grito de Squalo y voltee a ver que quería – ¿hm?- dije para que supiera que la estaba escuchando –me esforcé mucho arreglando a Fran así que espero que se lo digas hoy- dijo ella viniendo con Lussuria, me dio un tic en el ojo. –Perfecto el único que no se ha enterado que me gusta Fran es el Jefazo y ella- dije frustrado

–VOOI ¿cómo ya todos lo saben?- dijo ella con confusión y burla –el divis-Luss se lo dijo a medio mundo- le dije –eso no es cierto Bel-chan, solo a la cocinera, a dos subordinados a Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, y a Xanxus- dijo Lussuria, casi me le tiro encima a matarlo cuando una visión me dejo babeando hipotéticamente, -hiciste un buen trabajo- le susurre a Squalo –lo sé- dijo ella –bueno Fran-chan, Bel-chan ya me voy a misión- dijo el divis-Luss –yo igual- dijo Squalo y nos dejaron solos

-ushishishi debo admitir que como chica te ves mejor- le dije, ese era mi modo de decirle que estaba linda –gracias Bel-senpai, y ¿Qué película vamos a ver?- me pregunto ella con su usual voz monótona –es una comedia y por cierto, la Baka capitana de pelo largo me dijo que ese tono y esa expresión sin emociones no era de verdad así que muéstrate cómo eres ante tu príncipe plebeya- le dije –bueno su "alteza", ya podemos irnos, no me gusta llegar tarde a las películas- me dijo ella con una sonrisa que bueno a mi parecer no era tan falsa como las que generalmente da –ok vamos- le dije y empezamos a caminar hacia la ciudad que estaba cerca del cuartel de Varia.

Fin Pov Bel

Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar por las calles, el cielo estaba dorado por el atardecer _–shit no sé de qué hablar, osea es la misma rana de siempre por que no puedo hablarle- _se dijo Bel en el interior, luego volvió a ver a la chica que estaba caminando a la par de él, -ne Fran, ¿te sientes cómoda con esa ropa?, digo por lo general andas con el uniforme de Varia o ropa de hombre-le dijo Bel para salir de ese silencio incomodo que se había creado –no tanto, antes de venir a Varia, acostumbraba a ponerme este tipo de ropa- dijo ella recordando con cierta nostalgia – ¿Y cuando te vayas de Varia a dónde iras?- le dijo con un poco de atención, después de haberla visto llorar el día anterior Bel no quería volver provocar ese llanto

-bueno mis padres no sé dónde diablos están, lo que me dejaría como única opción ir a la casa que compartía mi abuela con mi hermana- dijo ella poniéndose la mano en el mentón pensando que hacer cuando la semana se acabe – ¿hermana?- le dijo Bel en señal de que no entendía tengo una hermana mayor Bel-senpai- dijo ella viéndome con cara de no-soy-huérfana –¿cómo se llama?- le pregunto Bel –Lilianne le decimos Lily- le dijo Fran -¿y tu abuela?- le pregunto de cierta forma esta información era muy nueva para él, no conocía casi nada de Fran –Tessa- dijo ella –son lindos nombres- le dijo Bel –jajaja si eso les decía yo- ella se rio, Bel se sonrojo un poco ante este acto de la menor, ambos por fin llegaron a la ciudad y se fueron al cine. Bel entrego los boletos y entraron a la película

Pov Fran

Entramos a ver la película, que a mi parecer iba a estar divertida ya que en la taquilla los boletos estaban agotados desde medio día, Bel-senpai me compro unas palomitas y un refresco y se compró lo mismo él, no sé porque pero a mi parecer estaba muy atento conmigo incluso me abrió la puerta de la sala, el Bel-senpai que conozco me hubiera hecho a mi abrirle la puerta a él e incluso comprarle la comida, esto es raro

Fin Pov Fran

Dieron los usuales anuncios de otras películas y el usual anuncio de "apaguen sus celulares" lo cual Bel y Fran hicieron – ¿ne Bel-senpai te encuentras bien?- le dijo la chica al chico que estaba algo nervioso – no estoy bien, ne Fran ¿te puedo decir algo importante?- me dijo el –claro ¿qué es?- le dijo ella –pues veras desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que tú me….- Bel no termino de decir lo que sentía porque un niño como de cinco años se metió entre ellos ya que se le cayó su juguete en las piernas de Fran, el niño agarro el carrito y se devolvió a su asiento matando el momento que se había creado, Fran estaba atendiendo las disculpas de la madre del niño y Bel estaba con cara de WTF _–maldición tonto niño- _pensó el pobre príncipe después del valor que reunió para tratar de decírselo, lo hubiera matado pero estaba en un lugar público y no vino a eso -¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?- dijo Fran –bueno veras tú me….- no termino porque en eso empezó la película y la mujer de la par los calló _–SHIIIIIIT- _pensó Bel –me lo dices después ¿ok?- dijo Fran –ok- dijo Bel aguantándose las ganas de matar a todos _–tranquilo Bel aguanta se lo dirás de camino a Varia- _se dijo Bel mientras empezaba a comer palomitas y mirar de reojo a la peliverde que se reía por las tonterías que decían en la película

Cuando termino la película ambos estaban muertos de risa –ushishishishi eso no tenía sentido ushishishi- se reía Bel –jajajajaja no jajaja fue muy divertida- se reía Fran –ne senpai ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?- dijo ella aun riéndose – ¿ah? A si Fran tú me….- otra vez lo interrumpieron –Bel, Fran que hacen aquí- era Levi el que esta vez los interrumpió _–Levi A Tan hoy morirás y nadie te recordara ushishishi- _se dijo Bel pensando en las futuras formas de matar a Levi cuando Fran no estuviera – ¿are? Levi-san ¿qué hace usted aquí?, se supone que estaría en una misión con Divis-senpai- dijo Fran lo que asusto a Bel _–¿Lussuria no le dijo a Levi?- _se preguntó Bel sacando un cartel de quien sabe dónde que decía "dile que sí y que ya volvieron"

-oh si ya volvimos hace pocos minutos pero vine a comprar algunas cosas- dijo Levi –entonces vámonos juntos- dijo Fran –de acuerdo- dijo Levi –hoy morirás- le susurro Bel a Levi el cual se estremeció – ¿Fran mañana quieres ir a la heladería cuando llegue de mi misión?- le dijo Bel a Fran la cual acepto – ¿de qué me perdí?- dijo Levi confundido viendo a la pareja,

Cuando por fin llegaron al cuartel –ya me voy a dormir- dijo Fran –Bel-senpai hoy fue muy divertido espero que sea así mañana- dijo Fran dándole un beso a Bel en la mejilla mientras este se sonrojaba –cla...claro- dijo Bel tratando de controlarse de no sonrojarse mucho –buenas noches- dijo la chica y se adentró en el cuartel yéndose a su habitación -¿Qué pasa entre tú y Fran?- dijo Levi viendo confundido como a Bel lo rodeaba un aura rosa que de repente se convirtió en un aura asesina –tu interrumpiste mi último intento del día- dijo Bel con voz de ultra tumba y empezando a atacar a Levi, luego llego Lussuria –Bel-chan ¿Por qué quieres matar a Levi-chan?- dijo asustado y luego llego Squalo riéndose de como mataban al mayor –este hombre con cara de intento de aborto interrumpió mi confesión- dijo Bel clavándole cuchillos a Levi –¿Lussuria no le dijiste a Levi que no se acercara al pueblo hoy?- dijo Squalo con cara de resignación –no, lo olvide- dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa y a todos les salió una gota por la simpleza de la respuesta

-supongo que tendré que esforzarme para decírselo mañana- dijo Bel con cara de angustia –todos te apoyaremos Bel- dijo Lussuria –de acuerdo

Luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir esperando el día siguiente.

Holis espero que les haya gustado el cap, me esforcé mucho para que les gustara, no sé ustedes pero me encanto esta cita fue muy divertido y sé que soy mala por interrumpir tres veces la confesión de Bel pero si no lo hago no tendría historia,

Bueno quiero agradecerle a Rikka Yamato por ser mi primer review.

Bueno nos leemos el próximo fic Ciao Ciao.


	3. otro intento fallido

**Ciaossu, perdón por tardarme es que estuve haciendo muchas tareas y yo soy muy responsable (esa ni yo me la creo) los trabajos son en grupos por eso la responsabilidad.**

**Este cap puede que esté muy forzado, por eso voy a hacer que florezcan los sentimientos entre Xanxus y Squalo.**

**Ya saben cómo escribo, solo una aclaración "**_**flashbacks"**_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano-sama**

**No leemos abajo**

3er cap: otro intento fallido

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando, Fran ya se sentía más tranquila al bajar con los traidores-digo compañeros de Varia, pero si estaba Xanxus, mantenía su distancia, Bel ya se había ido a su misión que era comprar más carne para el jefe ya que a Levi se le cayó al suelo (tengo algo contra Levi )

–Escoria hoy estarás todo el día conmigo ya que tengo que hacer unos encargos y leer unos documentos y me da flojera hacerlo- dijo el jefazo tomando un poco de su vino favorito –VOOI porque diablos tengo que ser yo, no se lo puede pedir al lamer suelas de Levi- dijo ella gritando agitando la espada de su mano por todos lados, rebanándole un pequeño pelo del mechón rojo a Lussuria – porque yo digo que seas tú- dijo el jefazo tirándole la copa al pelo de la chica haciendo que se enojara enormemente, todos se taparon los oídos por lo que seguía

–¡VOOOOOOOOOIIIII MALDITO JEFE!- grito la chica yéndose a su habitación a lavarse el cabello y quitarse el olor a alcohol – ¿Bossu no crees que si sigues siendo así de malo con Squ-chan se hartara de ti y se ira?- dijo Lussuria destapándose las oídos – ¿eso te perjudica a ti?- dijo Xanxus con interés por saber lo que pensaba Lussuria de Squalo – por supuesto ella siendo hombre o mujer es parte de nuestro equipo igual que Fran- dijo con cierto deje de preocupación –si tanto quieres a Fran ¿porque no la defendiste cuando di oportunidad?- dijo aún más enojado por la declaración de Lussuria –eso fue porque…- no se le ocurrió una buena excusa, ni siquiera el sabia porque no defendió a Fran como se debía –y otra cosa no sigas acercándote mucho a la escoria de Squalo, consíguete tu propia mano derecha- dijo y se levantó de la mesa para irse a su despacho

A Lussuria se le prendió un foquito – ¿el Bossu estaba celoso?- dijo y luego sonrió maliciosamente –otro que debe confesarse, KYAA el amor están bello- dijo Lussuria con corazoncitos en los ojos – primero Bel se enamora y ahora el Bossu no puedo resistirlo mas- siguió pero no se percató que Fran y Squalo recién entraban a la cocina, esta última con un paño en la cabeza – ¿Bel-senpai se enamoró de alguien?- dijo Fran la cual sintió que su corazón se rompió en pedazos, _-esta semana no podría ser peor- _se dijo Fran –Lussuria, creo que metiste la pata olímpicamente- le susurro Levi a Lussuria que le había salido una gotita por lo que paso –si arruino el plan de Bel me matará- le susurro de vuelta Lussuria a Levi que solo asentía- claro que no Fran pero que dices- dijo Squalo con una gota y con nerviosismo de la inutilidad de Lussuria y Levi

-o seguramente debe estar saltando de la felicidad de que Mammon volverá- dijo Fran

Flashback

–_**Ya me voy a dormir- dijo Fran –Bel-senpai hoy fue muy divertido espero que sea así mañana- dijo Fran dándole un beso a Bel en la mejilla mientras este se sonrojaba –cla...claro- dijo Bel**_

_**-tal vez realmente si le agrade, creo que mejor no le digo lo que siento, para no arruinar esta amistad- dijo ella sonrojada a mas no poder yendo para el cuarto, -hola Fer- dijo la chica al entrar y encontrarse con la pequeña zorrita envuelta en las sabanas – ¿crees que le debería decir a Bel-senpai que me gusta?- dijo la chica acariciando la cabeza de la zorrita –chiu- dijo la pequeña (ya había explicado porque hace así) –jajaja oyasumi- dijo la chica la cual se cambió y se durmió**_

Fin del Flashback

-_será lo mejor, nunca se lo diré- _pensó la chica con seguridad, luego de eso se oyeron a unos subordinados decir que Bel ya había llegado y que traía diez kilos de carne, el chico entro en la cocina con una caja que aparentaba ser pesada, lo primero que vio fue a Fran con la mirada gacha, lo que le extraño –aquí está la carne, Levi espero que no la vuelvas a dejar caer ushishishi- dijo viendo a Fran dirigiendo la cabeza a Levi para que no sospechara de que la estaba viendo –Ne Fran ¿ya estas lista para ir a la heladería?- dijo Bel –¿are?, ah sí Bel-senpai- dijo Fran saliendo de sus pensamientos -bueno iré a quitarme el uniforme, espérame aquí shishishi- dijo Bel y se fue a su habitación

Fran estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, por un lado quería estar con Bel y decirle lo que siente por el pero por otro lado no lo quería hacer para evitar ser rechazada (o al menos eso cree ella), un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, era Bel que bajaba por las escaleras ya listo, -Rana no hagas esperar al príncipe- dijo Bel yendo para la puerta –Bel-senpai si no se da cuenta ya no soy la rana, no tengo el sombrero- dijo Fran volviendo a hablar sin el tono indiferente que uso en su primera cita con Bel –shishishi tienes razón, ¿porque te la quitaste?- dijo sacando los cuchillos –porque yo estoy prácticamente colada en Varia, yo debería irme pronto así que no le veo sentido seguir usando ese sombrero, de por si nadie me quiere en Varia- dijo Fran con voz algo nostálgica –Ranita eso no es cierto al menos yo….- dijo Bel pero paro antes de confesarse en una calle –¿usted qué Senpai?- dijo Fran con un muy pequeño brillo en los ojos y un leve sonrojo al pensar que tal vez Bel si la quería como ella a él –yo…yo...yo sé que Lussuria si te quiere igual que Squalo shishi- rio el chico con nerviosismo –au si Squalo Nee si me quiere y solo ella creo- dijo Fran con unas ganas de llorar y quebrándose la voz de la misma _–perfecto Bel, ahora piensa que no la quiero, no me va a creer cuando se lo diga, rayos porque tengo que ser tan torpe- _pensó Bel y quiso retractarse pero Fran entro a la heladería, ni se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado

-Mi scusi, vorrei un gelato alla vaniglia per favore*(enserio perdonen si no tiene sentido para sus vocabularios es que no se hablar italiano y el google translate en una cochinada jeje ^^U) - dijo Fran dirigiéndose a la trabajadora encargada la cual escribió en su computadora -e per il giovani?*- dijo ella sonrojándose al ver a Bel (quien no) -un gelato alla fragola*- dijo Bel con molestia por la chica que no dejaba de verlo con un sonrojo –inmediatamente- dijo la chica con corazones en los ojos sirviendo los helados –ne ranita tengo que decirte algo importante, veras desde hace un tiempo….como lo digo te eh dejado de ver como una Kohai- dijo Bel cada vez sonrojándose más –sí, y ¿ahora me ve como una desconocida que se ira de su vida el sábado?- dijo con cierto deje de dolor –no eso no es, veras ahora te veo como a una chica de verdad…- Fran lo interrumpió –eso es obvio senpai, ¿que ese fleco no lo deja ver?- dijo ella con ironía – no froggy que tú me gu…- lo interrumpieron (soy mala) -mi dispiace, i suoi gelati sono pronti- dijo la chica –grazie- dijo Bel con mirada asesina hacia la chica la cual se asustó (aunque no le viera los ojos) el chico no dejo a Fran ni siquiera ver la cartera ya que pago el -vamos Fran- le dijo Bel –si Bel-senpai- dijo Fran con una gotita en la cien

-mira Fran la verdad es que tú me gus….- dijo Bel pero no puedo permitir que se le confíense y como soy yo -tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a Adriano, tanti auguri a te!- dijeron los trabajadores dirigiéndose a Bel poniéndole una gorra y un silbatito dejando a Bel y Fran con cara de WTF _–¿enserio me interrumpieron así?, no puedo creerlo me recontra #¡%& en todo- _pensó Bel ya frustrado por todas las interrupciones -Io non mi chiamo Adriano- dijo con una visible aura asesina –perdonare, pensato che fosse qualcun altro- dijeron ellos apenados -non ti preoccupare- dijo Fran agarrando a Bel de la mano y apretandola para darle a entender que no hiciera un escandalo ahi, Bel solo alcanzo a ponerse tenso y nervioso, un pequeño (por no decir gran) sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas _–la mano de Fran esta tan calida y suave-_ penso Bel viendo a la chica jalarlo hacia la puerta.

CON SQUALO (por fin XS)

-VOOOI maldito jefe ¡¿qué es lo que quiere?!-dijo la chica entrando a la oficina de Xanxus el cual le tiro una copa de vino vacía –Escoria no te dije que te tenías que quedar todo el día conmigo... ¿dónde estuviste?- le pregunto Xanxus a Squalo – con Lussuria, me estaba ayudando con las medidas de mi traje de pelea que usare en la misión de la otra semana- dijo ella recordando ese calendario tan apretado –y porque la escoria de Lussuria te estaba midiendo, no pudiste hacerlo sola- dijo Xanxus el cual no estaba celoso (nótese la mentira) –Lussuria es el que sabe cómo hacerlo con la cinta métrica- dijo Squalo enojada por la lluvia de preguntas –si pero tú eres mi mano derecha no la de él así que no me debes dejar solo- dijo con una pisca (la cual Squalo noto) de celos –¿Bossu acaso usted está celoso?- dijo Squalo con un poco de alegría –claro que no escoria-dijo él recién dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado –entonces me voy hoy quede de verme con Dino para ponernos al tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos, si no le molesta- dijo ella tratando de causar una reacción en Xanxus (lo cual logro) – si me molesta, te tienes que quedar aquí-dijo el deseando tener a Dino al frente para matarlo por sí mismo –de acuerdo- le llamare para que no salga de la mansión Cavallone- dijo Squalo con una sonrisa de satisfacción de ver a Xanxus así por ella, ella tenía que ser sincera con sigo misma, le gustaba ese tipo por algo nunca lo abandono en las malas

Ni siquiera se enojó con él por haber despedido a su mejor amiga, lo que le recordó –Xanxus ¿puedo hablar de algo contigo?- dijo ella decidida por lo que iba a pedir –mientras que no sea del Cavallone decimo está bien, ¿qué quieres?- dijo algo pensativo _–que es lo que siento por la escoria, maldición esto no me dejara dormir- _pensó Xanxus – podemos hablar del despido de Fran, es que tu dejaste hablar pero no me dejaste a mí y Fran es mi mejor amiga y lo ha sido desde que era una bebé (Fran verdad)- dijo ella si levantar la voz –no, ella ya esta despedida para mí- dijo el con cierta curiosidad de saber cómo eran esas dos de pequeñas - VOOI por favor, ¿sabes lo que pasara si la hechas a la calle?- dijo ella frustrada de pensarlo – no y no me importa- dijo el –volverá a Francia con su hermana mayor recién curada de cáncer y su abuela que siempre fue mala con Fran, lo peor es que su abuela ya murió y Fran ni lo sabe- dijo Squalo recordando a Lily y a Tessa

-te lo repito Squalo, no me importa- dijo Xanxus ni con una pisca de lastima – de acuerdo pero te lo pongo así, si Fran se va, yo también, renuncio hasta que aceptes a Fran de nuevo- dijo Squalo sorprendiendo de sobre manera a Xanxus -¡QUEEE!- dijo el un poco asustado de la idea de Varia sin Squalo, sería demasiado tranquilo, nadie le daría pelea y se quedaría sin lo que más ama en el mundo aparte de Besta –lo que oíste renuncio sin Fran aquí, ah y me cortare el cabello es lógico que nunca serás el décimo Vongola- dijo ella (golpe bajo para Xanxus) y se fue a empacar sus cosa –No te dejare ir escoria y mucho menos destruir lo que más me gusta de ti- dijo Xanxus hablando para sí mismo.

CON FRAN Y BEL

-¿ne Bel-senpai estas bien? la verdad es que no te ves bien- dijo Fran- si me encuentro de maravilla- dijo Bel -me alegra la verdad me preocupaste un poco- dijo ella con un sonrojo que casi le da un derrame nasal a Bel –será mejor que me vaya ya- dijo Fran –espera ¿Por qué?- dijo Bel preocupado de no poder decirle lo que sentía ese día –Squalo me mandó un mensaje de urgente-dijo Fran un poco preocupada leyendo lo que decía el mensaje – bueno fue linda nuestra cita Bel-senpai- dijo Fran dándole un beso a Bel en la mejilla que por poco hace que Bel pierda el control y le devore la boca en un beso (¿quién quiere ver esa escena? Porque yo sí XD) – ¿quieres ir mañana al parque?- dijo Bel, el ya ni siquiera pensaba en confesársele, solo quería estar con ella –Bel-senpai si no lo conociera diría que quiere decirme que le gusto- dijo ella con burla –lo que hizo que a Bel le saliera una gota en la cien –tratando la verdad- susurro el -¿qué?- dijo Fran –nada shishishi que imaginación la de la ranita –si estoy un poco loca, bueno adiós- dijo ella corriendo en dirección a Varia -¿Por qué soy tan tonto?- se dijo a sí mismo –se me acaba el tiempo

CON FRAN

-Squalo-nee san ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Fran entrando a su cuarto –renuncie a Varia- dijo ella sentada en su cama - ¿¡QUEE!?- dijo ella –le dije a Xanxus que si no te aceptaba de nuevo me iba a perder a mí y espero por el bien de nuestro trabajo que seda- dijo ella –si yo igual, si no te dejo venir a mi casa-dijo ella sonriendo –jajajajaja ok- dijo Squalo con una sonrisa cálida (las cuales nunca da)

-en cambio Bel estaba siendo sermoneado por Lussuria por no haberse confesado ese día –Bel-chan te quedan tan solo cuatro días, tienes que confesarte- dijo Lussuria –ya se, me voy tengo que darle de comer a Mink- dijo el yendo para su habitación, Bel definitivamente tiene que esforzarse para que Fran no se vaya sin saber sus sentimientos _–bueno mañana será un nuevo día shishishi- _pensó Bel

Bueno este cap me salió un poco corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, ahora responderé los reviews que me dejaron (los cuales fueron muy pocos lo que me dolió en el orgullo)

**Rikka Yamato: espero que te haya gustado, me da risa como te da más lastima Fran que Bel aunque el se lo merece por no apoyarla así que lo torturare así mes seguido jajaja, también espero que te haya gustado esta cita.**

**Ryuu-Chii: si yo misma escribiendo esto me dieron ganas de matar a Levi jajaja, te comprendo Squalo es muy divertida mujer y Fran muy Kawaii, espero que te haya gustado este cap.**

Bueno espero tener más de un comentario esta vez, y puede que me tarde en actualizar debido a que estoy entrando a exámenes y tengo que reponer una materia asi que tengo que estudiarsa nos vemos ciao ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciaossu mis pequeños saltamontes me extrañaron (no me fui ni dos semanas pero igual) espero y lamento informarles que ya tengo la cantidad de caps que tendrá este fic, nada más ni nada menos que 8-9 caps (aún estoy decidiendo tal vez y lo más probable 10 caps) así que disfruten mientras puedan :3 muajajajaja

Bueno no me queda nada importante por decir solo que por fin voy a introducir el triángulo amoroso que tenía planeado muajajajaja lo que le espera a Bel solo les voy a decir que habrá muchas bombas y cuchillos volando por Fran n.n jajajajaja

Bueno Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a la fantabulosa Akira Amano-senpai

Cap 4: ¿ella es Fran?

Era otro día en Varia, la súper kawaiiosa Fer estaba dando un paseo por la planta de arriba de la mansión de Varia mientras Fran y Squalo estaban en la ciudad comprando algunas cosas, en eso sintió una presencia realezca y maligna (?), volteo y vio según los pensamientos de ella a un visón muy lindo –shishishi (que haces aquí)- dijo el visón bajando de un mini trono _–Mink- _pensó Fer –chiuchiuchiuchiu (nada que te importe)- dijo ella volteando y pegándole a Mink con la cola en la nariz –shishishishishi (como te atreves a pegarle a la mascota de un príncipe)- dijo el volteando rápido, pero como ella lo ignoro, él pudo prestarle más atención a la zorrita la cual a su pensamiento era muy bonita lo que le causo un sonrojo –chiuchiuchiuchiuchiu (adiós su falsa alteza Mink)- dijo ella dándole un guiño empeorando el sonrojo del visón aún más, Fer se fue para la habitación de Fran y se recostó en la cama no sin antes burlarse de Mink.

Fran Pov.

Hoy Squalo me levanto muy temprano para ir a comprar ropa según ella para futuras salidas lo que no entendí pero me dio igual, así que estuvimos un buen rato buscando blusas faldas pantalones y shorts, ella quería comprarme vestidos pero yo me negué, nunca me han gustado esas tonterías –Ne Fran tengo que ir por unas cosas a la base, ve al parque, cómprate un helado lo que sea pero no te vayas ¿entendiste?- dijo ella yo asentí y me fui al parque que estaba cerca de la heladería donde estábamos Bel-senpai y yo ayer, recordé los sucesos de ayer y me sonroje, porque últimamente estoy dándole besos en la mejilla, de seguro ni le agrada, aunque él nunca dice nada e incluso se sonroja, será que también le gusto….. No, no lo creo – ¿are?- no podía creer lo que veía – ¿ese es Gokudera Hayato de la décima generación Vongola?- me dije pensando en voz alta, el aludido me volteo a ver, esto es malo

Fin Pov Fran

-mejor me voy sigilosamente, que Gokudera no me reconozca- se dijo ella levantándose disimuladamente yéndose a la salida del parque – ¡oye tú!-grito él lo que paralizo a la chica _–el destino no me quiere, ¡que te hice destino!-_ pensó la chica llorando a chorritos cómicamente – ¿etto yo?- dijo Fran volteándose, para encontrarse a Gokudera examinándola detenidamente muy cerca de su cara lo que hizo que se sonrojara (quien no Fran, tener a Gokudera a esa distancia *q*)

– ¿que….que….que quieres?- dijo ella apartándose del muchacho –tu eres….- empezó el, Fran palideció –¿un UMA?- termino el con estrellitas en los ojos – ¿ha?- dijo ella a la cual le salió una gotita en la nuca –si es que tú te me pareces demasiado a un chico que de hecho tiene esas misma marcas en los ojos –etto- dijo Fran no podía creer que se salvó de el -¡VOOOII Fran te dije que te quedaras a la vista!- se escuchó desde atrás, ambos voltearon, Fran con una mirada de terror y Gokudera con molestia por reconocer el grito pero luego sintió que se la salio el alma al ver a Squalo mujer, luego recapacito –¿tú eres el Fran de verdad?- dijo con un inmenso sonrojo –si-dijo la chica (y después de eso Gokudera ocupo varios meses de psicólogo y por psicólogo me refiero a Shamal xD okno .3.) Fran y Squalo tuvieron que explicarle la historia a Gokudera _–ok jamás creí que iba a admirar a alguien como admiro al judaime pero Fran es tan fuerte creo que esto es lo que llaman primer amor y amor a primera vista-_ pensó el chico viendo idiotizado a Fran

-¿Fran, me quieres acompañar a un lugar?- dijo Gokudera suspirando – ¿ha?- dijo ella sorprendida -si vamos- dijo el agarrando de la muñeca a Fran y jalándola –VOI secuestraron a Fran- pensó en voz alta Squalo –esto podría ayudar a Bel de cierta forma, la chica salio de ahí dirigiéndose a el cuartel de Varia para avisarle a Bel que habían secuestrado a su ranita

Cuando la chica de cabello plateado llego a Varia entro y fue directo al salón donde siempre estaban ellos – ¡VOOI GENTE!- susurro (nótese el sarcasmo) Squalo –escoria- dijo Xanxus contemplando a la chica que no salía de sus pensamientos y le causaba sentimientos que no entendía –secuestraron a Fran- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en "secuestraron" -¡¿Qué la ranita que!?-dijo Bel entre asustado y enojado pensando las formas en las que podía morir esa persona que se atrevía a siquiera ponerle un dedo a SU ranita –resulta mi querido y estimado Bel (nótese el sarcasmo en la voz de Squalo algo que Xanxus no entendió y quería matar a su guardián) Gokudera Hayato descubrió que Fran es mujer, la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro, no sé dónde diablos estén- dijo Squalo despreocupada, lo que aumento la ira de Bel

-ese idiota amante de los cigarrillos y las bombas me las va a pagar, nadie se lleva a MI Fran ushishishishi- dijo Bel con un aura que le daría miedo hasta la persona más terrorífica del mundo (cofcofHibaricofcof), estos celos sorprendieron a Xanxus pero no lo demostró (recuerden que Xanxus nunca estaba cuando hacían planes etc. osea Xanxus no estaba al tanto de la situación)

Bel salio corriendo hacia el parque donde se supone que estaba Fran con Gokudera, pero no los vio ahí, siguió buscándolos sin éxito, mientras tanto en la mansión de Varia

- ¿de qué me perdí escorias?- dijo Xanxus viendo atónito la puerta, nuevamente sin mostrarlo –pues resulta que Bel está enamorado de Fran y él quería defenderla ese día pero no le salía la voz del miedo de perderla- dijo Squalo viendo con mala gana a Xanxus –me da pena por él, no le salio lo que quería ¿no?- dijo Xanxus – ¡VOOOOIII maldito jefe, como lo odio! Me alegro haber renunciado- dijo Squalo enojada a más no poder - ¿QUE SQUALO QUE?- dijo Lussuria súper asustado –renuncie hasta que el idiota de Xanxus acepte a Fran de vuelta- dijo Squalo la cual se fue muy enojada e irritada –por desgracia- dijo Xanxus casi inaudible, pero lo suficiente como para que Lussuria lo escuchara –Bossu yo se lo advertí, Squalo es muy temperamental, era obvio que si la seguías tratando así se iba a ir de tu lado- dijo Lussuria rogando por que el Bossu abriera sus sentimientos hacía la peli plata –no quiero discutir de eso Lussuria, ve y aprovecha que me odia y lígala- dijo el Bossu con la voz apagada – ¡BOSSU! Porque sigue con eso, a mí no me gusta Squ-chan a usted si, admítalo de una vez- le dijo Lussuria amablemente, lo que milagrosamente le abrió los ojos a Xanxus _–me gusta la escoria- _pensó el Bossu

_**Flashback:**_

_**-te lo juro Xanxus no me cortare el cabello hasta que se cumpla el trato- dijo un joven con voz fuerte (Squalo de catorce años en el fic Squalo del futuro tiene 32 años) –no puedes traicionarme, se una buena mano derecha- dijo Xanxus. Después de 8 años cuando se despertó del sueño que le provocó el noveno a la primera persona que vio fue a Squalo con el cabello hasta la cintura –como le prometí no me lo he cortado Bossu- dijo este**_

_**Fin del flashback **_

_-Desde ese momento aunque me sea difícil de creer si empecé a sentir aprecio por ella y cuanto me entre que era mujer no pude evitar enamorarme de ella- _pensó Xanxus admitiéndose a sí mismo lo que sentía por Squalo –grábate muy bien estas palabras escoria ya que nunca las voy a repetir, tienes razón me gusta Superbi Squalo- dijo el Bossu ganándose la sorpresa de Levi y emoción de Lussuria –tienes que hacer algo para que Squ-chan no se vaya con Fran-chan- dijo Lussuria feliz de que el Bossu lo admitiera –la única forma es que Fran si se quede pero me estaría quitando la autoridad que tengo- dijo Xanxus –has que se quede, así matamos a tres pájaros de un tiro, Bel-chan se queda con Fran-chan, tú con Squ-chan y ella no te odiara- dijo Lussuria feliz contando con los dedos –puede que sí, ok Fran se quedara informarles a todos en especial a ella- dijo Xanxus, pero lo que los tres no sabían es que Squalo estaba cerca de la entrada escuchando la conversación tapándose la boca y tratando de controlar su corazón al haberse enterado de lo que sentía su jefe por ella, un gran sonrojo se apodero de ella y a la vez una gran felicidad por el hecho que era correspondida y Fran se podía quedar

CON FRAN Y GOKUDERA

-dime Fran, ¿no has pensado en, cuando te vayas de Varia entrar en Vongola?- dijo Gokudera con un extraño brillito en sus ojos - no- dijo ella cortante – ¿y a Squalo no la despidieron?- pregunto un poco interesado –no- dijo ella de nuevo cortante – ¿y dónde vas a vivir?- pregunto otra vez sonriendo (algo extraño en el) –en mi casa- (no me digas) dijo ella aún cortante – ¿pero dónde está tu casa?- dijo el aún sin enojarse –Francia- dijo ella viendo su celular esperando una llamada de su amiga o de Bel que le indicase que no se había olvidado de su cita – ¿te vas a ir hasta haya?- dijo Gokudera sorprendido –si- dijo ella –tengo una idea, como mañana me devuelvo a Japón te daré un regalo de despedida- dijo Gokudera muy sonriente (hasta yo me estoy asustando) – ¿ha si?- dijo ella sin quitarle la vista a su celular –si ya vengo- cuando Gokudera dijo eso se fue corriendo hacia la tienda de espionaje y luego a una juguetería (sospechoso *pose de Kikyo*)

Arriba de una montaña, estaba Bel enojado a más no poder por ver a Gokudera llegar con un peluche gigante de una rana y dándoselo a Fran y dándole un abrazo, cuando el peliblanco se separó de la peli verde, la cual acepto el peluche con una gran sonrisa, Bel apuntó con uno de sus tan amados cuchillos (que todos aunque no lo admitan han querido uno) hacia la cabeza de Gokudera –ushishishi aléjate de ella cabeza de pólvora-dijo Bel a punto de lanzarle el cuchillo cuando llego… -VOOI Bel que haces- dijo Squalo, Bel de la impresión lanzo su cuchillo para otra dirección, se escuchó a lo lejos un grito de dolor, lo que dejó helados a los dos –que quieres Squalo- dijo Bel echando humito por los oídos – ¿enserio serias capaz de matar a Gokudera Hayato solo porque le dio un peluche a Fran?- dijo ella con un tono burlón –si- dijo el apuntando de nuevo, pero vio que el peliblanco ya se iba de donde estaba Fran –uy mejor ve donde Fran, antes que la cabeza de pulpo vuela y te la robe- dijo con tono burlón de nuevo – ¡nadie me la va a quitar!- dijo el, el cual salto y se fue corriendo a donde estaba SU rana

–oe Fran- dijo con su tono calmado – ¿are, Senpai que hace aquí?- dijo Fran con un leve sonrojo –vine a buscarte para ir a nuestra cita, no me vayas a decir que lo olvidaste- dijo el con dolor obviamente fingido –no senpai, es que ese Gokudera Hayato me secuestro y me regalo esta ranita, es tan suave- dijo ella abrazando aún más la rana

–ok si como sea, vamos- dijo Bel con obvios celos en la voz pro Fran no los noto lo que provoco un faceplam en Squalo que veía todo desde la montaña aun –será mejor que me vaya al cuartel- dijo Squalo aun nerviosa por ver a Xanxus

**BEL POV**

Porque demonios la ranita no se da cuenta que la quiero, ¿realmente es tan inocente?, bueno ya empezó nuestra cita…. ¿De qué hablo con ella, porque aún después de tanto tiempo con ella me sigue pasando esto? –Ne Fran una pregunta que nos ronda mucho la cabeza ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de entrar a Varia?- dije sonando desinteresado –bueno viví con mi hermana y con mi mama- dijo ella contestando mi pregunta

–mi hermana Lily es físicamente como una gemela solo que más madura, lógico ya que tiene 22 años, no tiene mis marcas de los ojos, como somos de diferente padre yo las herede de mi papá, ambas somos idénticas a nuestra madre, pero mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven, por eso fuimos a vivir con mi abuela de parte de madre, ahí un día conocí a Mukuro y me dijo que me uniera a él siendo su aprendiz y veme aquí-dijo tranquilidad recordando su pasado

–ya veo eras muy feliz ¿no?, recuperaras eso pronto- le dije –sí, se puede decir que si, te digo algo Bel senpai, realmente extraño la vida con mi hermana- dijo ella con nostalgia, ya habíamos llegado al parque y habían unos cuanto animales cerca, nos sentamos en una banca

**FIN POV BEL **

–pero voy a extrañar más estar con ustedes, las regañadas del Bossu, las amenazas y VOOIs de Squalo nee san (los VOOIs ella los dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Squalo lo que casi le provoca un derrame nasal a Bel, okno), las compras con el divis-senpai, las basureadas que le damos a Levi y sobre todo el tiempo que paso con usted Senpai- dijo ella con una notable sonrojo, Bel se fue acercando a ella, Fran cuando volteo tenía la cara de Bel muy cerca lo que la puso muy nerviosa y roja como un tomate, ella se dejó llevar acercándose igual a Bel cerrando los ojos, ya podían sentir la respiración del otro, estaban a punto de besarse, estaban muy cerca pero…

-are que huele así- dijo Bel separándose de golpe de Fran, Fran solo atino a bajar la mirada muy sonrojada pero vio algo que le causó mucha risa al punto de no poder contenerse y se tapó la boca para no que su risa no se notase mucho – ¿qué pasa Fran?- pregunto Bel extrañado de ver a su ranita riéndose así –mire jajajajaja- dijo ella señalando a los zapatos de Bel

Vio a un perro utilizando a su real persona de baño -¡MALDITO PERRO!, ¡Te aseguro que hoy morirás!- dijo Bel a punto de apuñalar al cachorrito espantándolo, Fran le agarro de la mano como el día anterior en la heladería, lo que detuvo a Bel, sentir la mano de Fran realmente le gustaba, era muy cálida y suave –Bel-senpai no haga un alboroto, nos pueden sacar, mejor déjemelo a mí- dijo ella un poco nerviosa, uno por tener la mano de la persona que le gustaba agarrada y dos porque todos los estaban viendo con miedo por el grito que el chico acaba de dar

- ¿Q...que vas a hacer?- pregunto el chico apretando un poco la mano de la chica –hare una ilusión espere- dijo ella moviendo un poco la cabeza hizo que el perrito se metiera en un pozo y empezó a lloverle agua combinada con shampoo -que se quede ahí bañándose un rato, bueno vámonos senpai porque usted sin ofender está empezando a oler mal y ocupa un baño como el perrito jiji- dijo ella aguantándose la risa y se fueron caminando hasta el cuartel, sin soltarse las manos

-VOOI Fran porque tardaron tant… ¿que huele así? qué asco- dijo Squalo, causándole más enojo a Bel –WOA Bel-chan Fran-chan ¿porque están agarrados de la mano?- dijo Lussuria súper feliz – ¿espera que? Dijeron Bel y Fran al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose y separándose rápidamente

Fran se llevó a Squalo a su habitación y Bel se fue a dar una ducha – ¿Bel-chan aún no le has dicho?- dijo Lussuria el cual noto la verdad al ver a los dos chicos separarse tan rápido –mejor, casi la beso, pero tuvo que llegar ese perro a arruinar el momento, estaba tan cerca de besarla- dijo Bel yéndose deprimido a su habitación a quitarse el olor

- ¿perro?- dijo Lussuria confundido

CON SQUALO Y FRAN

-¡¿Qué Bel y tu casi se besan?!- dijo Squalo un poco sorprendida –sí, estábamos a pocos centímetros de besarnos pero llego un perrito y uso a Bel-senpai de trono jiji, aún me da risa recordarlo- dijo ella cubriéndose la boca delicadamente – ¿crees que avancen en algo estos últimos días?- dijo ella -de seguro si, él fue el que tomo la iniciativa de casi hacerlo- dijo Fran con esperanza de que Bel y ella si se dieran un beso –te tengo que contar algo, hoy Xanxus le dijo a Lussuria que no te iba a despedir- dijo Squalo feliz por su amiga –¡¿enserio?!- dijo ella muy feliz –sí, pero creo que será mejor no confiarse, después de todo se lo dijo a Lussuria y a Levi- dijo Squalo –de acuerdo- dijo resignada –y otra cosa, le gusto a Xanxus y no, no es mentira- dijo Squalo con un leve sonrojo –KYAA ¡¿de verdad que paso, donde estaba yo?, exijo una explicación!- dijo alterada y alegre al mismo tiempo –jaja fue cuando estabas con Gokudera- dijo ella volteando a ver a la ranita de peluche que le habían regalado a Fran esa mañana apoyada en la cama

-rayos no estuve presente- dijo Fran llorando chorritos falsos –sí, pero yo escuche por casualidad que iba pasando por ahí, así que solo Lussuria, Levi, tu y yo lo sabemos, discreción Fran no quiero que él se entere que yo lo escuche ¿ok?- dijo ella sonrojada –cuenta conmigo Squalo- dijo Fran guiñándole el ojo

**Holi bueno este cap me gustó mucho, le debo las gracias a Aurus di Nebbia por la idea del perrito jajajaja, bueno ya estoy en vacaciones así que me van a ver muy seguido, bueno no ver si no leer, **

**Contesto reviews**

**Rikka Yamato: si Fran es muy linda, y Bel ya está dejando su orgullo de lado, y Xanxus ya admitió que le gusta Squalo, Fran se puede quedar así que a Squalo le está funcionando la táctica jajajaja espero que te haya gustado este.**

**Myruru Nayuri: Bel y Fran son muy Kawaiis juntos y Xanxus es muy lindo, bueno casi, espero que te haya gustado**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo cap y si quieren saber porque Gokudera fue a la tienda de espionaje pónganlo en los comentarios e incluso lo pondré más seguido**

**Ciao ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

**Ciaossu, este cap puede que sea el de más relleno de todo el fic ya que no tengo inspiración T.T bueno espero que les guste y sé que van a odiar a Mammon pero ya que, nos leemos abajo**

**Aclaro, recuerden que tengo que adaptar la historia para poder realizar el fic por eso no me van a salir algunas cosas iguales al anime o al manga**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn para Pertenece y, por-si senpai Amano Akira**

* * *

Cap 5: Un gran malentendido

En algún lugar de Japón~

Un hombre de cabello rojo estaba tecleando algo rápidamente en su computadora, al lado de él estaba otro hombre de cabello rubio y un pequeño colocho y al otro lado una niña con el cabello verde oscuro y ojos de un azul rey con un sombrero gigante blanco con naranja y una capa con los mismos colores

-Irie-san, voy a usar mi pacificador para traer de vuelta a los demás Arcobaleno, usted no se preocupe, solo encárguese de que ellos estén en un lugar seguro cuando despierten- dijo la niña –Uni-sama ¿segura que lo quiere hacer?- dijo el rubio –si, Spanner, por favor díganle a Sawada-san lo que hice y despídanme de los chicos- dijo la chica, después de eso su pacificador empezó a brillar de un lindo color naranja, el cual fue incrementando hasta que…

- ¡Hime-san!- se oyó un grito desde la puerta –Gamma- dijo Uni incrédula –¡no trates de detenerme, tengo que hacer esto para que los demás vuelvan!- dijo ella volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo en un principio –no la vengo a detener, le prometí a su madre que cuidaría de usted por lo que no la dejare sola y la acompañare- dijo Gamma tomándole de las manos a Uni –Gamma- susurro ella empezando a llorar de alegría –¡Aniki!- se oyó a Nosaru llegando con Tazaru los cuales llegaron muy tarde, en eso Gamma y Uni desaparecieron dejando solo el pacificador de los siete arcobaleno de nuevo con su color original con un pedazo de cada uno de ellos saliendo del chupete

–Fong, Colonnello, Skull, Mammon/Viper, Verde, todos los arcobalenos que murieron, Uni se sacrificó para salvarlos- dijo Soichi viendo a los recién llegados 10ma generación Vongola – ¿Uni hizo qué?- dijo Tsuna atónito, Reborn solo oculto la mirada con su sombrero –waaaaaa Aniki- dijo Nosaru empezando a llorar y Tazaru lo acompaño –mantengan a los pacificadores en un lugar cómodo, ya pronto despertaran-dijo Spanner

Mientras tanto en Varia

-Ushishishi apresúrate ranita, sino, no vamos a llegar a tiempo- dijo Bel corriendo, llevaba puesto un suéter rojo y por debajo su amada camisa de rayas moradas y negras, llevaba un pantalón negro tubo y traía unas vans negras, no tenía su usual corona puesta ya que se dirigían a un festival que había cerca del cuartel Varia

-senpai espéreme, no tengo casi fuerzas, porque alguien no me dejo desayunar- dijo Fran corriendo detrás del chico, ella llevaba una blusa azul manga larga lisa que adornaba con un suéter violeta, una falda negra que le llegaba al muslo y llevaba unas converse moradas, traía el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta con mechones rebeldes saliéndose

-Ushishishi, eso fue porque alguien se quedó dormida y tuve que mandar a Mink para despertarla- dijo el parando y doblando en la esquina de donde estaba el festival –genial todo está muy colorido- dijo Fran sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo aunque jadeando debido a la carrera, Bel no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y además de eso sonrojarse al ver la figura de Fran sonriendo y tras de eso con esa ropa tan linda que de seguro Lussuria y Squalo eligieron

–senpai ¿que hace paradote ahí mirándome, no era usted el que me insistió de apurarme?- dijo Fran por fin volteando a ver a su acompañante –Ushishishi el príncipe mira lo que quiere- dijo Bel de nuevo con su orgullo muy alto – ¿entonces usted me quiere?- dijo ella un poco entusiasmada pero no lo mostro -¿Qué?- dijo Bel nervioso, pero con esto vio una oportunidad –olvídelo- dijo Fran un tanto recaída –Ranita espera- dijo Bel, para confesársele, Fran volteo pero unos niños que venían corriendo la empujaron, la chica cayo en los brazos de Bel, este perdió el equilibrio y también cayo con Fran encima –itai- dijo Bel para luego sonrojarse al ver que Fran tenía su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya

-¿rana estas bien?- dijo muy nervioso el chico, -¿ha?- dijo la chica viendo a donde se supone que Bel tenía sus ojos, se puso muy nerviosa al notar lo mismo que Bel noto, la chica se intentó levantar pero Bel se lo impidió -¿senpai?- dijo ella confundida, luego Bel empezó a acercarse más, ella le siguió la corriente y también empezó a acercarse, ya estaban muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro, cuando por fin (si por fin) juntaron sus labios, era un beso suave, ambos estaban muy sonrojados y nerviosos, Bel puso sus manos en las mejillas de Fran para juntarse más, todo alrededor de ellos se detuvo, solo eran ellos dos

Por desgracia el aire les hizo falta y se separaron, jadeando y muy sonrojados, Bel se levantó y ayudo a Fran tomándola de la mano –etto- dijo Fran muy nerviosa – Fr...Fran veras tu….-dijo Bel, _-osea ya la bese por que no puedo decirle lo que siento, maldito orgullo- _pensó el chico sin dejar de ver a Fran –senpai, usted me gusta- dijo la chica en susurro, pero Bel escucho a la perfección, no podía estar más feliz, su ranita lo quería igual que el a ella

Bel jalo a Fran a sus brazos y le dijo un tierno abrazo, la chica estaba muy nerviosa y tensa pero con ese abrazo se tranquilizó, sentir el calor de Bel le gustaba –tu a mí también rana- le susurro Bel al oído, el rostro de Fran no tenía precio entre felicidad, emoción, vergüenza, confusión entre otros, tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto cuando Bel se separó de ella y le agarro de la cintura juntando sus labios de nuevo

Fran volvió en sí y correspondió el beso, paso sus manos por la nuca de Bel agarrando el cabello que hay en la nuca y empezó a acariciar esa parte, -sigue haciendo eso por favor- dijo Bel separándose de Fran, estaba sonrojado y parecía que disfrutaba ese masaje, _-¿con que este es su punto sensible eh?-_ pensó Fran con una sonrisa tierna, paro de masajearle esa parte y le tomo de la mano –oye- dijo el molesto –si lo noto estamos en un lugar público, no podemos hacer este tipo de cosas aquí, senpai pervertido- dijo ella con ese monótono y con cara inocente – touche- dijo el haciendo un puchero – mejor vamos adentro- dijo ella soltándole la mano y se le adelanto pero Bel le tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el –Ushishishi mira ranita trate toda la semana de confesarme, así que cuando por fin lo logre no me vas a estar ignorando así como así- dijo Bel con su usual sonrisa de gato Cheshire –¿la semana?-dijo Fran confundida –desde la cita del cine he tratado de decirte lo que siento, pero el niño, la señora, Levi, los meseros de la tienda de helados, el maldito perro, todos me han interrumpido y no había podido decírtelo- dijo Bel

-¿por eso era que me invitabas a salir todo el tiempo verdad?- dijo ella con una sonrisa y un lindo brillo en los ojos –si-dijo Bel con un muy leve sonrojo –no imagine que fueras tan atento en esas cosas Bel-senpai, o ahora que somos más que amigos te llamare Bel- dijo Fran con tono burlón -¿más que amigos?- dijo Bel confundido –supongo ¿no?- dijo ella con una sonrisa -….- Bel pensó muy bien algo antes de hablar –Fran- llamo el chico, la peliverde le puso atención -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Bel ganándose un gran sonrojo por parte de la chica, ella se quedó atónita, no podía creer lo que "Prince the Ripper" le estaba pidiendo –¿ha?- alcanzo a decir la sonrojada chica –si no quieres está bien, no te estoy obli…- dijo Bel resignado a ser rechazado, pero no termino ya que Fran le dio otro beso

Ambos se separaron después de un rato –eso es un si- dijo Fran acariciándole de nuevo la nuca a Bel – ¿enserio?- dijo Bel tomándole la mano a Fran, la cual asintió y la jalo al festival

EN VARIA

-¡VOOI Xanxus!- dijo Squalo la cual había pateado la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, él se sorprendió y al ver quien era volteo la cabeza un poco, debido a que recién se había enterado de lo que sentía, ya no podía verla a la cara sin sonrojarse aunque sea un poco –que…que quieres escoria- dijo Xanxus tratando de sonar calmado – ¿no ha pensado en la propuesta de dejar que Fran se quede?- dijo Squalo notando como Xanxus se tensaba al oír la palabra "propuesta" –ahora que lo dices, si, justo quería hablarte de eso, acepto que ambas se queden, después de pensar muy bien las posibilidades, tener a Mammon la cual no está enterada de nada de este tiempo, no sería muy conveniente, en cambio tener a Fran la cual es la tercera mejor ilusionista según Vindice haría el hecho más fácil, aparte de que ella se desenvuelve muy bien con los integrantes de Varia, Fran se quedara, por favor dile que pase por mi oficina cuando llegue de donde sea que ande con Bel- dijo Xanxus rogando porque se oyera convincente, es lógico que la única razón por la que dejaba quedarse a Fran era para que Squalo se quedara con él, pero claro está que él no lo iba a admitir abiertamente.

-de acuerdo, lo que significa que yo también me quedo- dijo Squalo satisfecha de que Fran se quedaba –con su permiso, me retiro quede con Lussuria para ayudarlo con unas cosas de su misión- anuncio Squalo ignorando las maldiciones que le daba el Bossu a su guardián del sol –torpe Bossu- susurro Squalo sonriendo satisfactoriamente

–Luss, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Squalo llegando donde el aludido, el cual estaba hablando con Levi, este al verla frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar hacia la salida –ni que tu fueras tan querido aquí Levi- dijo la chica al notar el comportamiento de Levi –tsk- solo dijo Levi y se fue a paso pesado –¿ahora que le pasa al señor encantador?- dijo Squalo sentándose en la silla del comedor y empezando a comerse una manzana que estaba en un cesto de frutas sobre la mesa –esta celoso, solo eso- dijo Luss – ¿de mí, como porque?– dijo Squalo un poco sorprendida –es una historia que solo el Bossu te debe contar- dijo Luss irradiando alegría – ¿te refieres a lo que dijo el Bossu de que estaba enamorado de mí?- dijo ella desinteresada, pero recordó que ellos no sabían que había escuchado su conversación, empezó a voltear hacia Lussuria el cual estaba con la boca entre abierta –Squ-chan, ¿tu escuchaste lo que dijo el Bossu?- dijo Lussuria

–Llegamos- se escuchó decir a Bel, el cual entro con su ahora novia en la cocina donde estaban Lussuria y Squalo,- oh Bel-chan como les…. Niños ¿otra vez agarrados de las manos?- dijo Lussuria esperando la misma reacción que el día anterior, pero lo que obtuvo fue una sonrisa de Fran y la usual risa de Bel –Fran, ¿Quién gano todos esos peluches?- dijo Squalo desinteresadamente al ver a Fran con tres peluches en sus brazos, uno de un panda, otro de una rana y otro de un conejo –Bel- respondió ella ganándose una mirada interrogativa de parte de los presentes menos de Bel por haber dicho el nombre del rubio sin el "senpai" o aunque sea un príncipe caído o príncipe falso, después estuvieron unos segundos en silencio el cual Bel rompió

–Oh, divis-Luss, Squalo, ya le dije a Fran y somos novios- dijo sin interés sentado comiendo una pera del mismo cesto que Squalo – ¡¿qué?!- dijeron ambos mencionados casi ahogándose con su propia saliva – ¿ellos lo sabían?- pregunto Fran viendo a Bel –sip, ¿por qué crees que Squalo te ayudaba con la ropa? Ushishishi- dijo Bel volteando para ver a su ranita, la cual vio a su amiga con una mirada fulminante por no haberle dicho –jejeje, oh Fran el Bossu quiere que vayas a su oficina- dijo Squalo acordándose de lo que dijo Xanxus antes de que ella se fuera -¿qu…qu…que queri….a?- dijo Fran nerviosa, lo que preocupo a Bel, ¿qué pasaría si el Bossu quería que su ranita se fuera antes, se lo acaba de decir y ya la perdía?, Eso no era justo según el –tranquila, es de lo que te comente, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Squalo guiñándole el ojo –ah que alivio- dijo Fran, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la oficina de Xanxus

-toc, toc, toc- (sonidos de bajo presupuesto)

-pasen- se escuchó desde adentro, Fran abrió la puerta, -disculpe Bossu ¿me mando a llamar?- dijo un poco temerosa –si siéntate mientras atiendo esto- dijo Xanxus volviendo ponerse el teléfono al oído

**Llamada (la letra en cursiva es tsuna)**

–Sawada ya te dije que no la necesito- dijo Xanxus hablando con aparentemente Sawada Tsunayoshi _–pero ella ya tomo un vuelo para Italia tienes que aceptarla si o si Xanxus- _dijo Tsuna insistiéndole a Xanxus –tener a Mammon aquí sería un problema, ya tenemos a una ilusionista funcionando- dijo Xanxus irritado _– ¿Fran-san?, ¿no la habías despedido?- _dijo Tsuna confundido –pues cambie de opinión- dijo Xanxus preguntándose como Tsuna hizo para enterarse _–Xanxus, no tienes que tener a Mammon como guardiana, puedes tenerla como subordinada o de los mejores después de ustedes, solo quiero que la acojan como antes, sé que a Belphegor y a los demás no les molestara- _siguió insistiendo –de acuerdo, ¿cuándo llegara a Italia?- dijo ya muy irritado -_como en dos horas- _dijo Tsuna aliviado –ok mandare a Bel a recogerla al aeropuerto cuando llegue- dijo Xanxus colgando

**Fin llamada**

-bien Fran, te iba a decir que puedes quedarte y que anulo lo que dije hace una semana- dijo Xanxus y Fran como buena actriz… - ¿De verdad Bossu? Gracias, no me tendré que ir a Francia y me podre quedar con Bel, gracias Bossu- dijo ella saltando de la felicidad y dándole un abrazo a Xanxus rápido, lo cual hizo que el chico se sintiera incomodo –pero te lo advierto escoria, nada de secretos a partir de ahora ¿me comprendes? Porque no tendré piedad contigo la próxima- dijo Xanxus un poco feliz por la alegría de la chica, después de todo Fran era la mejor amiga de Squalo –si señor- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia y retirándose –Fran dile a Bel que venga también- dijo Xanxus llamando la atención de la chica la cual asintió

Fran fue corriendo hacia la cocina y se le tiro encima a Squalo abrazándola por el cuello – ¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo –gracias a ti me puedo quedar en Varia, muchas gracias Squ-ne san- dijo Fran muy feliz -¿espera que, Fran se puede quedar conmigo digo con nosotros?- dijo Bel feliz levantándose de la mesa –si, Squ-chan convenció al Bossu de que se quedara- dijo Lussuria feliz por esos dos –por cierto el Bossu quiere hablar contigo Bel- dijo ella aun sin soltar a Squalo –creo que tiene que ver con Mammon- dijo ella bajando la mirada al saber que esa arcobaleno fue el primer amor de Bel – ¿Ma…mmon?- dijeron los tres a la vez que Bel salio corriendo a donde estaba el Bossu, lo que aumento la preocupación de Fran –ten fe en el Fran-chan, Bel-chan te quiere más de lo que quiso a Mammon- dijo Lussuria –eso espero divis-senpai- dijo ella viendo por donde Bel se fue

**BEL POV**

Creo que no debí correr así, Fran puede mal interpretar las cosas – ¿Bossu me llamo para algo?- dije abriendo su puerta un poco –Bel ocupo que traigas a Mammon del aeropuerto está por llegar de Japón- dijo el Bossu, a mí no me cabía la impresión, - ¿Mammon volverá?- dije emocionado –si y espero que no te aproveches de Fran solo porque Mammon volvió a tu vida, de cierta forma creo que me encariñe con Fran- dijo el Bossu, no podía creerlo, ¿yo aprovecharme de la chica a la que amo?, lo dudo –no piense eso, no me aprovechare de Fran- dije saliendo no sin antes darle una reverencia de despedida al Bossu, de eso me dirigí a la cocina le dije a los que estaban ahí que me iba a recoger a Mammon, Fran tenía una cara de angustia así que le sonreí para que se tranquilizara y me fui al aeropuerto con una de nuestras limosinas

**FIN POV BEL**

-ves Fran-chan, te sonrió así que tranquila, Bel-chan ya olvido a Mammon-chan- dijo Lussuria sobándole la espalda a Fran para que se tranquilizara – ¿cómo estas tan seguro Luss?, puede que solo la haya olvidado temporalmente hasta que volviera- dijo Squalo aun comiendo la manzana, lo que hizo que a Fran le saliera un aura depresiva –SQUALO estas asustando a la pobre chica- dijo Lussuria acercándose al oído de Squalo –no sé, pero hay que tener confianza en Bel-chan- le susurro a Squalo pero Fran oyó y se deprimió mas –Oops- dijeron los dos viendo a la peliverde

CON BEL

-A ver Mammon venía en el vuelo de las 3 así que ya debería de estar aquí ¿no?- dijo Bel calculando mentalmente la hora de llegada de la ex arcobaleno (si Uni les quito todo y maldición) –Nh, ¿Bel que estás haciendo?- dijo Mammon que estaba detrás de el –shh, estoy viendo a qué hora llegas- dijo este tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que ni se dio cuenta que la pelimorada estaba detrás de el –Nh abre los ojos torpe o ese fleco no te deja ver- dijo ella con burla por ver a Bel así – ¿are?, ¡Mammon!- dijo Bel abrazando a la aludida que se encargó de corresponder ese mismo abrazo

–se nota que estabas distraído pero dudo que estuvieras pensando solo en mí ¿no?, o ya tan rápido me olvidaste- dijo la chica acercándosele a Bel – ¿ha?, mira la hora tenemos que volver a Varia Ushishishi- dijo Bel separándose de ella lo que le extraño ya que según ella, Bel estaría muy contento de verla debido a todo lo que vivieron juntos -¿ocurre algo?, estas muy distante- dijo la pelimorada mientras caminaba sosteniendo una maleta

–Ushishishi es que veras resulta que el príncipe tiene novia y no quiero que se cree un mal entendido así que tú no te me encariñes mucho Ushishishi- dijo esto último estirándole los cachetes -¿novia?- dijo Mammon confundida –sí, tu sucesora Fran, la quiero demasiado y no voy a permitir que algo pase entre nosotros- dijo Bel haciéndole entender a Mammon que ya no sentía nada por ella -Nh, como quieras- dijo ella con un tono frio e indiferente.

El viaje a Varia fue tranquilo, pero Mammon estaba maldiciendo mentalmente a Fran por cada anécdota que Bel le contaba y ella estaba involucrada, por fin llegaron al cuartel de Varia, Mammon había ingeniado un plan en el camino para deshacerse de la peliverde

FRAN CON

-are los chicos ya llegaron, tengo que saludar a Mammon-chan ¿vienes Squ-chan?- dijo Lussuria dando brinquitos emocionados –no prefiero quedarme aquí- dijo Squalo comiéndose otra manzana –como quieras, Fran-chan calmada-dijo Lussuria yéndose a donde estaba la recién llegada

**BEL POV**

-divis-Luss, ¿Dónde está Fran?- dije preocupada por mi ranita –en el comedor ¿la llamo?- dijo Lussuria, a lo que yo asentí, luego de llamar a Fran se fue con las maletas de Mammon para arriba, yo iba a seguirlo cuando Mammon me tomo de la muñeca - ¿Qué estas….?-

**POV BEL FIN **

-Bel no pudo terminar la frase ya que Mammon le robo un beso, lo tenía agarrado fuerte mente y no se podía soltar, el chico estaba sorprendido y a la vez estaba forcejeando para salirse del agarre pero (como la escritora es tan mala) en ese justo momento llego Fran junto con Squalo las cuales se quedaron con la boca abierta creando una perfecta "O" –Be….Bel… ¡BEL QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- dijo Squalo viendo atónita al rubio y después viendo a Fran la cual estaba en shock, Mammon por fin dejo que Bel se separara de ella, el cual se voltio de inmediato viendo lo que se temía, Fran estaba con el ceño fruncido con la boca entreabierta, con lágrimas en las mejillas y con los puños cerrados

–¡VOOOI QUE DEMONIOS!- grito Squalo lo que hizo reaccionar a Fran la cual hizo una ilusión muy realista de unas cuerdas que mantenían in móvil a Bel y se fue corriendo con Squalo siguiéndola hacia su cuarto –Oops- dijo Mammon lo que derramo la última gota del baso -¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MAMMON TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA PROBLEMAS CON ELLA, SABES LO QUE ME VA A COSTAR QUE ME PERDONE, SI ALGO LE PASA A NUESTRA RELACION VA A SER TU CULPA!-le grito a la chica luego se deshizo de las ilusiones y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Fran

–FRAN déjame pasar, te lo voy a explicar todo- dijo tocando la puerta como lo hizo Squalo cuando Xanxus la despidió

-¿Le abro?- dijo Squalo consolando a la chica la cual estaba llorando en contra la almohada, Fran se levantó un poco y le grito a Bel –LARGATE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA- dijo la chica y siguió llorando

-Fran por favor- dijo Bel pegando la frente en la puerta del cuarto –VOOI QUE TE VAYAS- escucho el grito de Squalo, sin más remedio se fue con un gran hueco de culpa –Mammon me las va a pagar- dijo esto entrando a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe

Continuara

* * *

**Chachachan me siento mal, Holis siento la demora es que para este cap no tenía inspiración sorry, ¿bueno ustedes que piensan que pasara con la relación de estos dos?, la verdad tengo ideas pero todavía no sé cuál es la más aceptable, ¿me gane algún review? ¿O un tomatazo? Respondo**

**Rikka Yamato: ****lo del peluche revelare en el próximo cap así que tranqui, bueno de cierta forma Bel hizo un gran avance pero llego Mammon y lo arruino jejeje, yo también veo lo de la cámara muchas veces jajajaja espero que te haya gustado este cap.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap, espero tener más review porque de verdad me inspiran y los que me dejan review díganme que opinan sobre la relación de Fran y Bel, ¿la arreglo o la destruyo? Está en sus manos muajajajaja okno jejeje bueno nos leemos**

**Hola hola**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciaossu, lamento enserio la demora, es que estuve en un viaje y mi intención era volver el sábado pero termine llegando hoy, bueno espero que disfruten este cap y perdón si sale muy meloso y parezcan mas OOC, sin más preámbulos aquí está el cap.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn para si y Pertenece del Akira Amano-senpai**

Cap 6: un gran malentendido

Era otra mañana en Varia, todos estaban desayunando en un inmenso silencio incomodo, Squalo estaba enojada con un aura asesina, Mammon estaba callada mirando disimuladamente a Bel y este último estaba con un aura depresiva y sin ganas de nada solo picando con el tenedor su comida, Levi, Lussuria y Xanxus estaban al margen, los dos primeros porque sabían que si interrumpían morirían y Xanxus simplemente porque no quería que cierta tiburoncita se enojara con el

- ¿Squ-chan, Fran-chan no va a bajar?- dijo Lussuria preocupado de que su linda hijita no bajara ayer para la cena y hoy para el desayuno, -sino come se enfermara- continuo el afeminado viendo con Squalo se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento, sirviendo otro plato y un vaso de jugo –está muy enojada como para bajar debido a cierto rubio con complejo de príncipe-dijo ella yéndose hacia la puerta -esto es para Fran- dijo ella cerrando después de salir

- ¿ahora que hiciste Bel-chan?- dijo Lussuria viendo al mencionado, el cual volteo a ver a Mammon –pregúntaselo a Mammon- dijo yéndose hacia su habitación –Mam…- trato de decir Lussuria –Nh, lo bese en frente de Fran- dijo desinteresada – ¿Qué?- dijeron todos (si incluso Xanxus) –Nh, que lo bese en fren…- repitió –eso lo oímos, ¿porque lo hiciste?- dijo Levi sorprendido –Nh, porque ella me quito mi trabajo y a Bel- dijo ella un poco enojada

–pero Mammon-chan, yo juraba que te gustaba Fon-kun no Bel-chan- dijo Lussuria recordando al arcobaleno de la tormenta lo que hizo sonrojar a Mammon – ¿Q...que te hace pen…pensar eso Lussuria?- dijo la chica nerviosa –bueno se nota cuando están juntos que hay química entre los dos ¿verdad?- dijo Luss con un aura rosa a lo que los demás asintieron

–ok, Fon no me gusta, todo lo contrario, eso ojos rojo oscuro, ese cabello largo y negro, esa personalidad amable, tranquila y serena, aparte que él es el único que me trata como una chica y no me critica por nada y esa linda sonrisa y …..- iba a continuar pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se sonrojo más –no me gusta, me voy a mi cuarto- dicho esto se fue corriendo a su habitación

EN ALGUN LUGAR

-¡Achu!- estornudo Fon – ¿Maestro se encuentra bien?- dijo I-pin –sí I-pin, creo que me voy a resfriar jeje- dijo Fon con una sonrisa y volvió a sorber su querido té

EN VARIA

-Fran, te eh traído el desayuno, ábreme- dijo Squalo a la cual le abrieron la puerta –espero que te guste- dijo esto dándole el plato a la muchacha la cual estaba acostada en su cama viendo al techo –gracias Squ-ne san- dijo la chica comiéndose desayuno que Luss había preparado

De un momento a otro se escuchó unos golpes fuertes en la puerta -¡ABREME!- grito Bel del otro lado -¿es que no se cansa?- dijo Squalo la cual vio a Fran tensarse –Fran creo que tal vez deberías hablar con el- dijo Squalo con cierta pena por el rubio – ¿Por qué, para que me presuma que solo jugo conmigo mientras esperaba a que llegara Mammon, para que se burle de cómo me ilusione cuando creí ser correspondida…..? No gracias aun me queda dignidad- dijo ella con la mirada pérdida –aunque… La verdad aun lo amo y de cierta forma me quería explicar lo que paso- dijo la peliverde razonando a lo que Squalo sonrió – ¿entonces le abro?- respondió la peliblanca –si pero disimula- dijo Fran con las mejillas rojas –ok- dijo la mayor levantándose yendo a la puerta para abrirle a Bel

BEL POV

- ¡Abre la puerta! Por favor abre la puerta- dije, pasaron unos segundos, los cuales para mi fueron insoportables minutos -abre la puerta de una vez o la tiro, te prometo que lo voy a hacer- volví a gritar, estaba enojado, triste, pero con miedo, no puedo creer que solo estuvimos juntos un día y ya me había hecho adicto a ella, el príncipe tiene muchas cosas, esas cosas son las que me hacen quien soy, ella es una de esas, si la pierdo, pierdo una parte de mí, ella es la única que me hace sentir normal y no como Prince The Ripper y cuando pensé seriamente en derribar la puerta escuché unos pasos, para luego ver la cara de Squalo asomarse por ella.

-¿No entiendes que no quiere verte Bel? La lastimas, vete a tu país, siempre has pertenecido a ese lugar, con gente como tú, engreídos y cínicos- dijo ella con cara de enojo apreté los puños, nunca le voy a hacer nada a la mejor amiga de Fran, y menos si está Fran viendo, pero que desaparezca de mi vista

-No te metas en esto- dije ya harto, se me estaba agotando la paciencia -Es mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? Yo si la quiero- dijo ella -yo si la amo, nunca se lo diría a alguien por quien no lo siento y tú misma estás de testigo, para que estés segura nunca se lo dije a Mammon- y ahí acabé con mi paciencia -vete a buscar algo que hacer con tu vida, no te metas con MI ranita, o mejor vete con Xanxus -dije siguiendo su juego acto seguido la tome del brazo y la jale hacia afuera y entré a la habitación cerrando la puerta en la cara de Squalo, pudiendo ver el estado del cuarto de mi ranita, estaba destruido y descuidado, ni siquiera dejaba entrar la luz

-Fran... -las palabras no salían, no podía verla así, estaba incluso peor que cuando Xanxus la despidió, estaba con la mirada en mí completamente vacía, hecha un puño en su cama, se veía tan débil. Odiaba a Mammon en ese momento pero también me odiaba por no poder cuidar nuestra relación, me senté en su cama provocando que ella se encogiera más

-escúchame el príncipe te lo quiere explicar todo- dije en un susurro, intenté secar una de sus lágrimas que estaba en sus lindas marquitas pero ella corrió su cara rápidamente, al no obtener respuesta de su parte decidí comenzar

-yo….yo sé cuánto me odias en este momento, créeme, Lo... Lo siento, porque no sé lo que es el amor, esta es la primera vez que me siento así hacia alguien, ni siquiera sentí esto por mi familia. Perdóname por ser tan torpe, mira tú eres como un ángel, eres perfecta, inexpresiva y sarcástica pero perfecta , te molesto y apuñalo todo el tiempo, pero la vida del prín… mi vida ya no vale si no estás en ella- sentía que quería llorar, parpadeé rápido, no podía mostrarme débil, aunque no pudiera verme por el pelo que tapa mis ojos- Fran, te necesito, sé que sueñas con uno de esos príncipes de cuentos, pero no puedo, no puedo, lo de príncipe ya lo tengo pero no soy romántico ni amable ni generoso como esos príncipes- entonces deje de aguantar, por primera vez en mi vida lloré, escasas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, las cuales ya no me importaba esconder, -sabes que soy frío, alguien sin corazón, cínico, engreído, un monstruo... Pero te amo, es difícil admitirlo, te amo- por la oscuridad no distinguí bien pero me pareció que Fran se sonrojó mas y empezó a llorar en silencio lo que me demostró una buena señal por lo que la tome de la mano -Fran, Mammon me besó, ella no soportaba que yo estuviera contigo, a la única que quiero eres tu ranita, lo último que quería era besarla, ella es una plebeya, alguien que quise pero nunca la quise como te quiero a ti me di cuenta muy tarde el cariño que sentí por Mammon era de una familia la que nunca tuve, un amor fraternal, de eso me di cuenta cuando te conocí- le dije apretando más su mano la cual estaba como lo recuerdo cálida y tibia

Hubo un gran silencio, los dos callamos, ella dirigía su mirada a la pared con un adorable sonrojo que hizo que perdiera el control, la tome de la mejilla y la jale hacia mí, le di un corto beso pero con el transmití que todo lo que siento es real, ella me correspondió débilmente como si estuviera dudando, cuando nos separamos le di un cálido abrazo

-No te pido que me creas, no te pido que confíes en mí, sólo te pido que sepas que eres la única que amo, tú eres solo mía, no quiero perderte, no quiero perder lo único que le da sentido a eso que llaman amor, gracias a ti por fin entiendo todos esas cursilerías que Lussuria me decía.

Sin esperar más me retiré del lugar, ya no podía estar ahí. Me fui a mi habitación como él niño buscando protección que nunca fui, yo buscaba esa parte de mi corazón que había perdido.

Después de haber cerrado la puerta con seguro comencé a golpear la pared, descargando todo lo que tenía por dentro. Odio a Mammon, Odio mi vida, Odio no ser un genio para esto, lo único que no odio es a Fran, cuando pensé en esto último me toque los labios, añoraba el sabor dulce que solo Fran poseía –Mink los sentimientos apestan- le dije a mi visón que estaba en un trono –shishishi (dímelo a mi)- dijo Mink para volver a acostarse –shishishi espero que Fran me crea- dije viendo una foto de los dos de cuando fuimos al festival

FIN POV BEL

POV YO

CON SQUALO

-¡VOOI como demonios se le ocurre echarme del cuarto ugh!, bueno al menos se quedaron hablando- dijo Squalo en voz alta dirigiéndose hacia la oficina –XANXUS- grito pateando la puerta (otra vez) llamando la atención del pelinegro el cual se sonrojo al ver a la chica –que quieres- dijo el restándole importancia pero por dentro estaba nervioso –vengo a pedirte un favor- dijo ella –¿de qué se trata?- dijo Xanxus mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo –ya deberías de estar enterado de lo que está pasando entre Fran y Bel, así que se me ocurrió de que tal vez podría llevarme a Fran a Francia con su familia por unas semanas- dijo ella esperando una respuesta negativa –claro- dijo el – ¿enserio?- dijo ella sonriendo –si, Fran si puede ir pero tú no- dijo el tranquilamente engrapando unas hojas -¡¿Por qué?!- dijo Squalo impacientándose –porque necesito que te quedes conmigo, digo tú eres mi mano derecha, no puedo permitir que te vayas de mi lado- dijo Xanxus levantando la voz

- ¡VOOI!, ¡NUNCA HAS NECESITADO UNA MANO DERECHA, SOLO DÉJAME TRANQUILA NO ENTIENDO ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO?!- grito la chica a la cual se le agoto la paciencia –¿HACER QUE?- le grito de vuelta Xanxus parándose enfrente de Squalo - NO ME PUEDO IR A NINGÚN LADO A MENOS QUE SEAN MISIONES CON EL PRETEXTO DE QUE OCUPAS A TU MANO DERECHA- le respondió ella acercando su cara peligrosamente a Xanxus, que por cierto se empezó a poner nervioso –SI OCUPO UNA ESCORIA- le dijo acercándose a ella igual –NO ES CIERTO, LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDO HACIENDO ES CONTEMPLAR EL TECHO COMO IDIOTA ESPERNADO A QUE ME DES UNA MALDITA ORDEN, SIEMPRE ESTAS ENCIMA DE MI PRESIONANDOME Y DESDE QUE SABES QUE SOY MUJER A EMPEORADO, PORQUE TE IMPORTA TANTO LO QUE HAGO, ES MI VIDA NO TE TIENES QUE METER EN ELLA- le dijo ya harta la chica –LA RAZON DE ESO ES PORQUE YO….- dijo tratando de explicarse –¿TU QUE?- le presiono Squalo –LA RAZON ES POR QUE TE AMO MALDITA ESCORIA- le grito sin pensar Xanxus agarrándola de repente de los brazos

Ambos quedaron en un silencio incomodo, sonrojados pero más que todo Squalo que parecía un tomate, pero Xanxus no se alejaba mucho – ¿tu….tu….tu q...que?- dijo la chica completamente nerviosa, de un pronto a otro Xanxus la soltó y la empujo hacia la salida de su oficina sin decir palabra – ¿que…acaba…de pasar?- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo –Nh, Squalo sabes donde esta Bel quiero hablar con el sobre Fr…- dijo Mammon que llego de la nada y paro al ver a Squalo roja hasta parecía una señal de semáforo - ¿qué te ocurre?- dijo un poco preocupada –Bel…cuarto…Fran…yo…bien…irme… recostar- dijo hablando entre cortadamente yéndose a su habitación que desgraciadamente estaba a la par de la de Xanxus

Mammon extrañada del comportamiento de Squalo decidió abrir un poco la puerta de Xanxus el cual estaba abrazando sus rodilla diciendo "yo no le dije eso, yo no le dije eso, yo no le dije eso" varias veces con cara de shock – ¿ok?- dijo Mammon –esta gente debe de ir a un Psicólogo especialista- después de decir esto cerró la puerta y se fue al cuarto de Bel –Nh, Bel ¿podemos hablar en la cocina un momento?- dijo Mammon tocando la puerta -¡LARGO!- se escuchó a Bel del otro lado de la puerta –yare yare, Bel por favor tal vez pueda ayudar, yo cause este problema- le insistió Mammon –ok vamos- dijo Bel abriendo la puerta dirigiéndose hacia el comedor

En ese momento Fran salio para hablar con Bel, ya estaba arreglada, oyó la conversación así que decidió seguirlos y escucharlos, cuando llegaron al comedor Fran se quedó afuera escuchando perfectamente lo que conversaban

DENTRO DEL COMEDOR

-¿Qué se te ofrece del príncipe?- dijo Bel hablando fríamente con Mammon –Bel dime lo que sientes realmente por Fran- dijo ella notando que la rana estaba escuchando –Fran es como un rayo de sol en mi oscura vida, ella llego como anillo al dedo a remediar todos mis problemas, con sus chistes y agresiones verbales, seria mentir si te dijera que no me cayó bien desde el principio, luego me fui encariñando con ella, cuando la pelea contra Byakuran termino fue cuando empecé a sentir cosas fuertes por ella a pesar de creer que era hombre, cuando nos dimos cuenta que ella y Squalo eran unas mujeres, fue cuando admití lo que sentía, me puse demasiado feliz cuando el día del festival nos confesamos y nos hicimos novios, pero ese mismo día llegaste tú, me besaste a la fuerza y ella vio, eh estado estos días tratando de que me abra y hoy por fin le dije toda la verdad, espero que me crea, nunca eh amado a alguien como la amo a ella, simplemente para mi es perfecta- dijo Bel sacándole una sonrisa a ambas chicas

– ¿Nh, suficiente?- dijo Mammon refiriéndose a Fran – ¿ha?- dijo Bel en señal de que no entendía –torpe príncipe falso- dijo Fran entrando de la nada tirándosele encima a Bel el cual se asustó por el brusco movimiento y cayo con Fran encima de él (igual que cuando se confesaron)–Bel, yo también te amo y mucho- dijo la chica con una inmensa sonrisa que ya nadie se la sacaba -¿Fr..Fran?- dijo Bel sonriendo de igual forma que Fran –no me digas, si no me lo dices no me hubiera dado cuenta- dijo ella volviendo a su sarcasmo habitual lo que alegro de sobre manera a Bel el cual la abrazo muy fuerte, la peliverde correspondió el abrazo pasando las manos por el cuello del chico

– ¿enserio me perdonas?- dijo Bel al que se le desbordaba la alegría –y como no después de haber escuchado todo eso de tu boca y todo lo dijiste sin saber que estaba cerca lo que significa que no mentiste, aparte de lo que me dijiste en mi habitación fue lo más hermoso y romántico que eh escuchado en mi vida, más te vale que no vuelvas a fallarme MI príncipe- dijo ella sonriéndole copiándole en tono de voz cuando Bel dice que ella es su ranita, Bel no aguanto más y la volvió a besar, transmitiéndose los sentimientos reprimidos que guardaron todo ese tiempo –Nh, de nada- dijo Mammon al propio para separarlos del beso, a decir verdad aún no se sentía a gusto pero si Bel era feliz con Fran ella no era quien para impedírselo –jajaja/shishishi gracias Mammon-Mammon-senpai- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo aun en el suelo

– ¡KYAAAAAAAA!- dijo Lussuria aturdiendo a los tres presentes –ustedes dos ya se reconciliaron, esto hay que celebrarlo- continuo este emocionado dando saltitos alrededor de la pareja que recién se estaba levantando sin soltarse del abrazo –Nh, si divis-Luss pero primero hay que hablar con Squalo y el Bossu, hoy los note muy raros, Squalo estaba roja como tomate y el Bossu estaba en posición fetal en su trono- dijo Mammon alertando a Fran y Bel –ushishishi, yo iré a hablar con el Bossu- dijo Bel dándole un corto beso a Fran –y yo con Squ-ne san- dijo la chica despidiéndose de Lussuria y Mammon

-Squ-ne san, estas bien- dijo la chica entrando al cuarto de Squalo, -Fran, ayuda no sé qué hacer Xanxus se me confeso hoy y no sé qué decirle- dijo ella abrazando un peluche de tiburón –pero eso ya lo sabias ¿no?- dijo Fran sorprendida –si pero no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto –lo averiguaremos tranquila- le dijo mostrando una sonrisa – ¿y eso tu porque tan feliz?- dijo Squalo extrañada –Bel y yo nos reconciliamos, hubieras oído lo que me dijo, fue lo más romántico que eh escuchado- dijo Fran son estrellitas en los ojos y con un aura rosa –¿ok?- dijo incrédula la peli plata

CON BEL

-Bossu, ¿puedo preguntarle algunas cosas?- dijo Bel entrando a la oficina de Xanxus –Bel, mira no soy bueno con esto pero a decir verdad por el grito que dio Lussuria puedo decir que tú y Fran se reconciliaron ¿verdad?- dijo Xanxus un poco ansioso –pues sí, ya le dije toda la verdad a Fran ¿porque?- dijo Bel un poco asustado –hoy sin querer me confesé a Squalo, necesito conejos y técnicamente tu eres el único que me entiende- dijo Xanxus con la voz apagada –no se preocupe Bossu yo le ayudare en lo que pueda- dijo Bel sonriéndole a Xanxus el cual le devolvió con una leve sonrisa –gracias escoria- dijo Xanxus

Ya si el problema de asentamiento del suelo es que Squalo y Xanxus confían correctamente.

**Perdón enserio por el retraso pero bueno no puedo hacer nada, familia es primero, espero que les haya gustado este cap, a decir verdad no tenía mucha inspiración por eso tuve que pedir muuuucha ayuda como a mi prima y a una amiga muy cosi que le encantan las escenas románticas. Ya solo quedan dos capítulos para terminar el fic, noooo, pero, no van a extrañar a Fran mujer por que con este fic, sinceramente ya no puedo ver a Fran como hombre ni a Squalo así que todos los fic relacionados con Varia los voy a hacer con Fem Fran y Squalo.**

**Bueno respondo**

**Rikka Yamato: ya arregle la relación, espero que te haya gustado la reconciliación Mammon termino siendo buena persona y cierto Arcobaleno dueño de un mono entrara en su corazón, que bueno que te haya gustado y si sigues comentando te ganaras un one shot de cualquier pareja que quieras, así que ve pensándolo **

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora no vemos en el próximo cap **

**Ciao Ciao**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Ciaossu minna san, no tengo muchas cosas que decir solo que disfruten el cap ya que me esfuerzo mucho en estos fics, también que ya tengo más o menos pensado mi siguiente fic de Varia n.n

El inicio del plan:

Después de aquel incidente con Mammon Fran y Bel estaban más cerca que nunca, daban ganas de vomitar arcoíris si tenías la desgracia de encontrártelos acaramelados, pero Xanxus y Squalo ni se dirigían la palabra o más bien ella sí pero Xanxus la cortaba casi de inmediato

Ese día Squalo estaba con un aura deprimente –es increíble que el Bossu no haya querido dirigirle la palabra a Squ-chan pobrecilla- dijo Lussuria preocupado viendo a la chica la cual estaba disimuladamente viendo a la puerta de la oficina del jefazo

- ¿Bel tu no estabas a cargo del Bossu?- dijo Fran viendo a su novio el cual se puso nervioso por un momento –Ushishishi si mi querida ranita pero el Bossu es un poco difícil de tratar, se rehúsa a dirigirle la palabra a Squalo, Ushishishi es difícil para el príncipe convencerlo- dijo Bel dirigiéndose a su linda ranita

–Nh, pues hay que hacer algo, es deprimente ver cómo están esos dos, es obvio que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, a pesar de que se medio llevan mal- dijo Mammon un poco divertida _–lo digo por experiencia propia- _pensó la misma chica – ¿Como usted con Fon-san, ne Mammon senpai?- dijo Fran con una sonrisa burlona a la que irónicamente era ahora una de sus mejores amigas –sí, ¡digo no! ¡A mí no me gusta Fon!- dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo

-ajaaaaaa- dijeron Levi, Lussuria, Bel y Fran con sarcasmo –como sea ignorando el hecho de que No me gusta Fon, ¿cómo haremos aremos emparejarlos?- dijo Mammon sonrojada – ¿no te gusto Viper?- dijo Fon (?) un poco triste con flores en las manos

– ¡F…Fon!- dijo Mammon un poco arrepentida – no te me acerques Viper- dijo triste –era mentira, si me gustas, solo que no iba a decirlo en frente de estos ignorantes- dijo Mammon los más sonrojada posible –AJAJAJAJAJAJA/USHISHISHISHI- se rieron todos y después "Fon" desapareció, - ¿ilusión?- dijo Mammon un poco enojada (por no decir que irradiaba de rabia) –¡FRAN!- dijo Mammon empezando a perseguir a Fran por todo el comedor –ah Mammon-senpai no me mate- dijo Fran asustada corriendo por su vida

-es inútil, de quien fue la idea- dijo Mammon atrapando a Fran con los tentáculos sosteniéndola de una forma no muy santa, a lo que Bel y Levi reaccionaron poniéndose muy rojos y que les corriera un hilo de sangre por la nariz – Le…Le…Le….Le- trato de decir Bel pero estaba muy embobado con la imagen de su novia –Bel no seas pervertido tapate los ojos- dijo Fran exigiéndole desde arriba a lo que el rubio obedeció –fue Levi- dijo Bel –ok- dijo Mammon bajando a Fran de un golpe –auch Mammon-senpai eso duele- dijo Fran sin la mínima pizca de dolor en su voz

-bueno volviendo al tema de Squ….- dijo Lussuria pero se detuvo de repente al ver que Squalo tenía la cara en su plato de comida como si hubiera desmayado y cayo ahí –Squ-ne san se va a ensuciar el cabello para tanto que le ha costado llevarlo largo- dijo Fran –¡eso es!- dijo Levi -¿ha?- dijeron todos –por qué no le cortamos el pelo y después la tiramos al acantilado para que deje de atormentar a nuestro querido Bossu- dijo como si su idea fuera la mejor de todas dejando a los demás en blanco, -es la mejor idea que has tenido Levi Ushishishi- dijo Bel con obvio sarcasmo –¿en serio?- dijo orgulloso

–OBVIAMENTE NO TORPE DECEREBRADO PERVERTIDO DE PELO RARO- dijeron Mammon y Fran las cuales se rieron y chocaron los puños – yo no más decía, el Bossu también está sufriendo por culpa de ella- dijo viendo como Bel le levantaba la cara a Squalo y del susto por lo que vio la volvió a soltar haciendo que se golpeara de nuevo con la comida –Bel-chan hazlo con delicadeza- dijo Lussuria ayudando a Squalo a volverse a levantar pero al ver la misma visión de Bel –santa madre de Jesús que le paso- dijo Lussuria asustándose igual y soltándola como Bel

–Divis-senpai páseme una toalla para limpiarle la cara a Squ-ne san- dijo Fran ayudando a la chica a levantarse –vvvvooooooiiiii- dijo la chica entrecortadamente –Squ-ne san ya vas a ver que te dejare bien bonita como tú lo hiciste conmigo- dijo Fran volteando a ver a Bel el cual se sonrojo y volteo la mirada ayudando a Lussuria con las toallas -¡LO TENGO!- dijo Mammon la cual estaba pensando pero se le paso la mano al anunciarlo asustando a todos los presentes provocando que Fran soltara por el impacto a Squalo la cual volvió a caer de cara en su comida

-Nh, perdón al caso, que tal si los dejamos encerrados en una habitación con una ilusión de Hell Ring- dijo Mammon viendo a Fran –pero no tenemos un Hell Ring- dijo Levi provocando un face plam a todos – ushishishi tu no Levi pero la mejor ilusionista mujer del mundo si- dijo Bel haciendo sonrojar a Fran – ¿quién es ella?- dijo otra vez confundido –es Fran, Levi- dijo Mammon perdiendo la paciencia –ah ya, y ¿cuál tienes?- dijo avergonzado –es el 666- dijo Fran haciendo un signo de la paz con los dedos –ok entonces ¿quedamos con encerrarlos?- dijo Lussuria feliz y emocionado –haiiii- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Después de horas de planear lo que iban a hacer fueron a buscar al muy querido Jefazo que los hacia muy felices todo el tiempo (nótese el sarcasmo) el cual estaba practicando puntería con unas fotos de Dino y Yamamoto

_**FLASHBACK POV XANXUS**_

_**Iba caminando para por fin encarar a Squalo pero la oí gritándole a Levi por no haberle dado una carta donde el Potro salvaje la invitaba a una cena junto con Yamamoto para pasar el tiempo y ponerse al día desde la última vez que se vieron, lo peor es que ella si fue a esa cita y demasiado hermosa, ella solo puede compartir esa belleza conmigo no con las escorias de Cavallone y Yamamoto, esos dos me las van a pagar**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK Y POV XANXUS **_

-Bossu- dijo Lussuria entrando después de tocar la puerta de la lujosa oficina –queríamos saber hasta qué hora se quedara en la oficina- dijo el afeminado un poco nervioso –tarde posiblemente cuando las demás escorias estén durmiendo, ¿por qué? –huhuhu solo curiosidad, buenas noches- dijo Luss despidiéndose con la mano con un gesto para nada masculino –_esos definitivamente traman algo pero eso no es mi problema- _pensó el Bossu tomándose otra copa de vino

EN LA BASE DE OPERACIONES (EL COMEDOR)

-Ushishishi bien ya todo está listo para iniciar el plan pavo real- dijo Bel con faceta de agente secreto, vestido de traje negro con un intercomunicador (el traje era como el del Choice de Vongola) –muy bien príncipe- dijo Lussuria respondiendo el cual también llevaba el mismo traje de Bel –un momento ¿quién dijo que usaríamos sobrenombres?- dijo Fran algo confundida, ella vestía un traje igual solo que con una falda y tenía su cabello verde recogido en una coleta –Ushishishi el príncipe lo dijo, aparte así es más profesional y divertido Honey-dijo Bel abrazando por la espalda a Fran la cuan se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido

-Nh, entonces como son los apodos- dijo Mammon con una gotita al estilo anime, ella llevaba el mismo traje que Fran, con la cabeza descubierta pero con unos anteojos (como los de Lal Mirch) con los que no se le veían los ojos y también traía una coleta –Ushishishi el Bossu será "león", la oficina "el nido", Squalo será "la tiburón", Mammon será "encapuchada", Lussuria es "pavo real", Levi es "basura", Fran es "ranita" y yo soy "el príncipe"- dijo Bel ganándose una mirada asesina de Levi el cual fue ignorado olímpicamente –que original Bel- dijeron Mammon y Fran al mismo tiempo las cuales volvieron a verse y chocaron los puños como en la mañana – ¿y por qué yo soy "ranita"?- dijo Fran algo molesta por su usual apodo

-Ushishishi porque ese apodo es tierno siendo tu- dijo Bel dándole un corto beso en la mejilla a Fran la cual se sonrojo nuevamente y le tomo la mano a Bel, luego ambos se sonrieron –Nh, mucho caramelo, voy a vomitar arcoíris algo muy irónico- dijo Mammon viendo la escena, Levi la ignoro y Lussuria estaba con un sonrojo diciendo cosas como "el amour" –Ushishishi ¿listos? Ahora a sus posiciones-dijo Bel yendo con Levi y Mammon enfrente del "nido", Mammon hizo una ilusión con la que Xanxus no iba a escuchar lo que pasara afuera –Ushishishi "ranita" ahora- dijo Bel y en ese momento Fran pego un grito de horror al igual que Lussuria –KYYAAA AYUDANME- grito Fran

Con esto tal y como lo planearon Squalo bajo corriendo y vio a Fran con sangre en el traje y rostro (una ilusión) –VVVOOOOIII ¡¿Fran que te paso?!- dijo Squalo espantada –Squ-chan, tienes que ir a la oficina del Bossu, ahí están los ladrones que le hicieron esto a la pobre Fran-chan- dijo Luss con falsas lágrimas, las cuales por la angustia terminaron convenciendo a Squalo –VOOI esos malditos pagaran- dijo la chica –"la tiburón" se dirige "al nido", ¿"el león" sigue en el?- dijo Luss por el comunicador ayudando a levantarse a Fran la cual se puso el Hell Ring lista para hacer la ilusión –"el león" sigue en "el nido", "la basura" lo acaba de confirmar- dijo Mammon pensando que eso era una tontería pero igual se estaba divirtiendo

-Ushishishi ¿la linda ranita ya está lista?- dijo Bel –Bel ese no era mi apodo, ¿se está aprovechando?- Dijo Fran preparándose para encerrar la puerta cuando Squalo entrara lo cual ya había pasado, Fran sello el seguro de la puerta dejándolos encerrados por dentro y por fuera, Mammon mantuvo la ilusión del silencio por lo que ellos no iban a escuchar nada tampoco –Ushishishi la ranita hizo un buen trabajo- dijo Bel llegando al lado de su ranita –Bel no me desconcentre- dijo Fran devolviéndole la sonrisa que llevaba el rubio

CON XANXUS Y SQUALO

-VOOI DONDE ESTAN LOS MAL…..- dijo Squalo entrando a la oficina pero se llevó la sorpresa de que solo Xanxus estaba en ella el cual estaba un poco nervioso y algo sonrojado – ¿Are?- dijo Squalo revisando cada rincón del despacho del pelinegro y luego cayó en cuenta de que la habían engañado –VOOOOI asesinare a esa bola de inútiles cuando salga de aquí- dijo la chica sorprendiendo a Xanxus el cual miro a la chica intentando abrir la puerta –oye escoria ¿Por qué no te has ido?- dijo nervioso –etto la pu…puerta no se abre- dijo Squalo tratando de abrir con todas sus fuerzas –Fran hizo esto con su Hell Ring estoy segura- dijo Squalo para sí misma –no se abrirá hasta que Fran quiera abrirla y conociéndola no lo hará en mucho tiempo hasta que se debilite por usar mucho tiempo sus llamas- dijo Squalo comunicándole la situación a Xanxus el cual sintió rabia pero a la vez agradecimiento con esa bola de inútiles

-Squalo, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Xanxus decidido –Hiiii- dijo Squalo haciendo el gritito perteneciente a Tsuna – ¿de…de qu….que qui…eres ha…hablar?- dijo ella sin ocultar el inmenso nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo –sobre lo que te dije ese día- dijo el Bossu sintiendo ese calorcito en las mejillas –etto lo d…de qu…que tú…me….-dijo ella recordando ese día –si- dijo el interrumpiendo sus palabra –siéntate- dijo el tomando otro poco de vino, la chica trago fuerte y le hizo caso al mayor –realmente estas consiente de que no soy la persona más romántica del mundo- dijo esto y ella asintió –y estas consiente de que no tendrás una confesión normal- dijo el de nuevo a lo que asintió de nuevo

–pero de algo yo estoy completamente seguro- dijo Xanxus dejando en intriga unos segundos a la chica –es que lo que te dije ese día si es cierto, no te he logrado sacar de mi cabeza ni un solo segundo, me molesto más de lo habitual si hablas con ese Potro salvaje o la escoria del béisbol, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado y mucho menos que me detestes o arruinemos la confianza mutua por esto así que te ruego que si no sientes lo mismo, olvides lo que te dije- dijo el sonando serio pero desesperado por dentro y también con impaciencia por lo que pensaba la peliplata

En cambio Squalo estaba muy roja y se iba poniendo más roja (si era posible) cada vez que las palabras del mayor resonaban en su cabeza, decidida a hacer lo que iba a hacer se levantó de golpe- VOOOI MALDITO JEFE QUE ME HICISTE – dijo la chica muy sonrojada y con los ojos aguados, avanzo hacia Xanxus que estaba un poco sorprendido y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo agarró del cuello de la camisa –después de esto aún me sigues hablando así de serio- dijo Squalo la cual jalo de la camisa y besó a Xanxus de forma dolida pero transmitiéndose el hecho de que si lo correspondía, Xanxus que se sorprendió, pero cuando volvió en si le correspondió el beso tomándola de la cintura

En ese momento Fran y Mammon se aparecieron y cuando vieron la escena se quedaron boquiabiertos –vámonos Mammon senpai/Fran- dijeron ambas y se desvanecieron

CON LOS DE AFUERA

- ¿Mammon Fran que ocurre?- dijo Levi que estaba calmado viendo a las chicas ruborizadas –misión cumplida chicos- dijeron ambas –ambos se estaban besando cuando los vimos- dijo Fran feliz por su amiga, cuando Fran desvaneció la ilusión del Hell Ring, salieron Xanxus y Squalo agarrados de la mano –VOOI gracias mocosos- dijo Squalo con una sonrisa –hm basuras- dijo Xanxus volteándoles la cara –de nada Bossu- dijo Fran sonriéndole –VOOI Fran solo falta una pareja que unir- dijo Squalo intercambiando miradas con la de pelo verde, ambas voltearon a ver a Mammon

-ne mañana haremos una fiesta entre Vongola así que invitaremos a los ExArcobalenos, Mammon ¿crees que te le puedas confesar a Fong mañana?- dijo Squalo haciendo sonrojar a Mammon –A MI NO ME GUSTA FON- dijo ella muuuuy roja –si claro- dijeron todos volteando los ojos

**Holis bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**Solo falta un cap .A. NOOOOO bueno fue bueno mientras duro, creen que debería poner a Mammon y Fon en el próximo cap?**

**Rikka Yamato: sé que no olvidaras lo que paso en este cap jajajaja buen espero que pienses bien en la pareja, nos leemos**

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo**

**Ciao Ciao**


End file.
